The Broken Swan
by maywriter13
Summary: As if Edward's departure wasn't enough to break Bella, just as she was piecing herself back together Jake rejected her in the form of getting a girlfriend and abandoning their friendship. The unlikeliest of friends make a bond, a connection, one that is far beyond Bella's complete understanding. Paul stands by her side in a way that she's never had. Rated T, possible M later.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

"He's not here."

It seems like I've been hearing those three words a lot recently. Just like every other time, annoyance flared inside of me. I tried not to show it since all that ever got me was a pitying look from Billy. His eyebrows would scrunch and a crease would form between them, a frown marring his face, with a deep sadness in his eyes. I knew Billy cared about me, but apparently his son didn't anymore. I knew he was worried because he cared, but that didn't make the look annoy me any less. Even now it was already starting to show on his face, and _I hated it_.

My hands clenched by my side and I bit back the urge to tell him to stop pitying me. My best friend was distancing himself from me, disappearing from my life, but who was Billy to look at me like that? Thankfully, Billy never said too much more, because then I would probably snap. This was what Jake distancing himself from me does. I didn't want to lose my best friend, but maybe I already did.

Instead of saying any of my thoughts, I smiled at Billy. I knew it was fake, he knew it was fake, _everyone_ who saw it knew it was fake, but I put it on anyway. Then I thanked him and moved to leave.

This was the way things always went, every time I come over to find that Jake bailed on me again. I would come, Billy would tell me the truth, I would pretend I was fine with it, I would leave and cry myself to sleep later that night. What was different this time was that Billy called after me, "Wait, Bella. Come sit with me for a moment. I believe we need to have a talk, one that is long overdue."

I didn't say anything. I simply turned back to him and followed him into the kitchen, staring at the wheels on his chair turning as the wheels in my brain refused to. Billy never talked about where Jake goes so that couldn't possibly be it. On the other hand, I didn't know what else he could possibly need to talk about. I doubted he simply wanted to talk about the weather, and not just because we were inside. Billy wasn't the type of man to beat around the bush, he would tell you what he thinks. That said, he also has this way of expressing himself that is long winded and dressed up, so sometimes it's almost as if he doesn't want to get to the point.

My eyes never left him as I slowly sunk into the kitchen chair. Billy seemed calm as he poured a glass of water for us each. I muttered a "thanks" when he passed it to me. We just sat there for a long moment as I sipped on the water. He didn't say anything, and I certainly wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. If Billy wanted, or even needed, to say something then he would. I simply needed to give him time to collect his thoughts. If he's waited this long then obviously it's something important. It was obviously about Jake.

He raised his gaze to me and smiled. "Bella, you're like family to me and it hurts me to see you in pain. It hurts me even more to know that my own son is the one to blame for that pain."

"Billy, you don't need to apologize on Jake's behalf. It's not your fault," I immediately told him, only to get hushed. I blinked and sat back, staring at him. I waved my hand for him to go on, in which I got an amused smile. "Go on then."

He quickly became serious once again. "I am not apologizing for him. That is what he needs to do on his own. All I can do is try to make him understand that. What I wanted to do is explain his actions to you, as they probably seem a little strange for Jacob."

"Not really. This is normal for Jake, ever since we were kids." I shrugged and looked away.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

I sighed and looked back at him, only to find genuine curiosity. I wondered how well he would take what I had to say. "Jake gets bored easily. We both know this. He looks for new things to play with all the time, has ever since I met him when I was three. He would get a new toy and play with it for a few days, maybe a week or two, a month at tops." I shrugged again and added, "So of course he's playing with his new toy."

Billy's smile faltered. "Bella, I can promise you that this isn't like that. Ellie is no toy to Jacob."

_Ellie._

The name wanted to make me gag and I haven't even met the girl. Jake refused to introduce us, probably worried I would try to scare her away. That only made me want to meet her more, since he was making her some big secret even though it was common knowledge that they were dating. Everyone knew and felt like it was necessary to continuously bring it up, again and again. It seems that Billy wasn't going to be any different, even though _technically_ I was the one to bring her up.

I just didn't see what the big deal was with her. Jake had a girlfriend, fan-fucking-tastic. Does that mean he has to dump his friend? It doesn't look like he dumped Quil or Embry. It was like he enjoyed making me suffer, and making sure I was the only one. I just wanted my friend, and I really didn't think that was too much to ask.

"Just hear me out, Bella," Billy said. He sighed and continued on, "Jacob is in a very… confusing stage of his life. He's not quite sure how to handle this new development. All I can tell you is that you should give him some time to deal with it on his own. Jacob isn't one to turn his back on his friends, you know that. That boy is stubborn and headstrong, but he is loyal."

"You just described a dog."

The water he took a sip of nearly spilled out of his mouth. He coughed and I was immediately up, thumping his back. Billy swatted me away after a moment, insisting that he was fine. He went to say something, but then he chuckled and shook his head.

"What is it, Billy?" I asked.

"Ah, nothing. You simply caught me by surprise by such an… accurate depiction of what I said and what he is like," Billy said. He chuckled again and waved me off. "I think I got the point across. Just give him some time. Give him grief later, but give him time right now."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Billy," I mumbled, as I left.

Billy was certainly unique. I didn't know why I got such a reaction out of him, especially since I was mostly joking, but I guess it was an amusing reaction nonetheless. At the very least, it brought some joy to me, no matter how temporary it was. The effects were quickly wearing off as I began walking to my truck. As I reached the door, the annoyance was back. I didn't know what I could possibly do with it or how to calm down.

Stepping away from the door, I went to the place that always calmed me down. I walked away from Jacob's house and down to the beach. My nerves were still high strung as I walked along the sand. My feet carried me to the cliffs, up to the very top. I stared out into the water for a while before finally sitting down. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

The wind rushed around me, slapping at my skin. I ignored the chills that ran through my body. They were nothing compared to the pain of abandonment that I felt. It's an intense and brutal feeling that takes hold of every part of you, mentally, physically, and emotionally. Nothing can compare to that feeling. It was the feeling Jacob left me with every time he blows me off.

Ellie sounded like a nice enough girl, at least from the things I've heard, but I couldn't bring myself to like her. In fact, the only thing I felt for her was resentment. She was taking my best friend from me, whether it was intentional or not. I half believed that she was doing it on purpose, but of course I didn't have enough proof. Or any.

I don't know how long I sat there, but a strong, deep voice from behind me called out, "What are you doing here?"

Snapping myself back to reality, I looked over my shoulder, noticing the sky had darkened, at the man standing no more than five feet away. He wore nothing but cutoff shorts, showcasing his strong legs, and displaying his muscled chest and arms. His broad shoulders were tight as his arms crossed over his chest. My gaze moved to his russet face, taking in his high cheekbones for only a moment before I was sucked into the deep depths of his brown eyes. A sudden warmth enveloped my very being, but I shook it away, not understanding where it came from.

I realized quickly enough that this 'man' was one of Jake's friends. I have never been up close to Paul, but I've seen him from afar. Frankly, seeing him from afar didn't do him justice.

"I," I stammered, realizing he asked me a question and I still haven't answered. It didn't help that he was now watching me warily. "I just came here to think."

"To think," he repeated, staying where he was. He rocked back and forth on his feet, as if debating.

I looked away, back to the water below. I rested my chin on my knees and closed my eyes. There was a sudden sense of calmness that I couldn't understand, not that I was complaining about the break from the annoyance and building anger. Silence hovered between Paul and I until I heard the footsteps. I expected them to grow fainter as he walked away, but instead they came closer. They were followed by a sigh and the sound of him plopping down next to me. That was what made me on my eyes and peer at him, only to find that he was already watching me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I blushed and looked away. "Just some personal stuff."

"I won't bite," he teased. Then, on a serious note, he added, "I can be a pretty good listener."

Glancing back at him, I honestly debated telling him. He seemed calm and unlike how Jake described him. Paul wasn't angry or picking a fight, and he certainly wasn't trying to get in my pants. He was simply here and willing to listen. Maybe it would be good for me to talk about It.

As I opened my mouth, Paul smiled and I found myself at a loss for words. Then I laughed nervously and said, "Don't worry about it. I really doubt you want to listen to my drama." I started to get up, but then he grabbed my arm, send in shocks through me, and tugged me back. "Paul?"

"I'm serious, Bella, you can talk to me. You don't need to be worried about me judging you, because I won't. Just consider me as an unbiased third party." Paul let go of my arm. I wondered if he felt the shocks too. "You can't keep things bottled inside. Trust me, I know."

"From what I hear you don't exactly keep things in," I retorted before I could stop myself. Seconds after, I couldn't believe I said it. I blushed and looked down. "S-sorry, I didn't mean..."

He chuckled. "It's fine, Bella. You're not exactly the first to point it out. I'm aggressive and I have a temper, I'm not denying that."

"You're not like that right now," I pointed out.

"I guess I'm not," he mumbled.

Paul looked like he was in deep thought, and I hated to disturb him, but I was becoming aware of the fact that warmth was circling my hand from where he placed his hand on mine. I glanced down at it for a moment before slipping it away, hoping to go unnoticed.

At the slightest movement, Paul's gaze returned to me. I froze, but he simply smiled and laid down, crossing his arms behind his head. He did the hard work of pulling away for me. Not only that, but his current position also gave me a good view of his chest.

I looked away when he gave me another smile, this one more amused than anything. I tried to focus on the waves crashing against the bottom of the cliff, but there was always the reminder that Paul was laying next to me.

"You're not going to say what's bothering you, are you?" he finally asked.

"No. It's alright. I'm not as concerned about it anymore," I said and, in that moment, it was the truth. Jake hadn't popped into my head for a while.

There was a pause before Paul said, "It's Jake. I know it has to be him, so don't even try to deny it."

"I…"

"Don't," Paul said. When I looked back at him, he was staring up at the sky. "Jake doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"You sure know what to tell a girl." I smiled.

Paul said and said, "I've been told that a few times."

"I'm sure you have been," I said.

I stood up and stretched out my limbs. When I glanced at Paul, he was watching me. He went from laying down to sitting up. He almost looked sad that I was leaving, and it was becoming more apparent that that was what I was doing.

"It's getting kind of late," I said.

"Do you need a ride home?" Paul asked.

I shook my head. "My truck's parked at… Jake's."

Paul stood up and began walking away. When I didn't follow, he looked over his shoulder at me with that amused smile and asked, "Are you coming or what?"

"I… yeah." I caught up with him, and as we walked he slowed his pace so I didn't have to speed up to match his.

"You should come back sometime," Paul said, as we reached my truck.

I smiled and said, "I'll see you later, Paul. Thanks for hanging around, I really appreciated it."

"Anytime," he said, and I really believe he meant it.

I got into my truck. The most Paul did was take a step or two back, but for the most part he stayed right where he was. His gaze never wavered from me as I drove away. He was the last thing I saw in my rear view mirror as I left La Push behind.

**As far as first chapters go, I think this one went alright. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you thought in the comments :)**

**\- MissTwilightWriter**


	2. Chapter 2: The Calming Effect

**Chapter 2: The Calming Effect**

_The forest surrounded me. Trees swayed as the wind whirled past me. The birds chirped and everything seemed right and peaceful. It was as if there was nothing wrong with the world, even though there was so much wrong with it._

_Rays of sun burst through the gaps between the branches and leaves, shining down on me. The brightness and warmth were unusual for Forks, but I welcomed it. It was days like this that I felt most safe. The creatures to be feared couldn't come into the light without revealing themselves to unsuspecting humans and divulging their secret._

_I shivered at the mere thought of them. There was a time when I would have stayed in the darkness with them, but that time was long gone. I was seeing them as they really are now._

_Vampires._

_There was nothing to fear as I began to make my way out of the forest. I could walk in peace, and my mind didn't have to be in a frenzy. I was happy for the first time in a long while._

_Then the birds fell silent and the light dispersed._

_Everything in me screamed that something was out of place, something was gravely wrong. It was enough to halt me in my place for a brief moment before I broke into a full sprint to the exit of the forest. A cold sweat broke out over my body, but my only concern was getting out of the darkening forest. The forest wasn't safe when devoid of light._

_I didn't let myself stop, always pushing myself forward even when I fear I would fall flat on my face if I didn't slow down. One small part of my mind tried to convince me that if there were vampires out here, I would already be dead, but I ignored it and continued running._

_A figure waited at the exit of the forest, shrouding in the last of the darkness. He smiled at me, but it wasn't a nice smile. His eyes were darkened to a nasty black, narrowed into slits as he watched me draw closer. It took me a moment to actually stop._

"_What's the matter, Bella? Not happy to see me?" he asked. He smirked and strode closer, only ten feet away. It wasn't nearly far enough. "And here I thought you would come running into my arms, just like you always did before."_

_I trembled. "Edward."_

I jerked up with a gasp, my eyes flying open. My throat felt like it was constricting, closing more and more as I struggled to breathe. The fear was slowly ebbing away as I came to the realization that I was sitting in my bed, in my house, and not standing ten feet from Edward in the forest that immortalized all my terrors.

"Just a dream. Just a dream. It was just a dream," I told myself, my own voice coming out shaky.

I pushed the covers off of my body. The cool air made me shudder, but I ignored it and got out of bed. The coolness of the floor and the lack of warmth around my body helped me wake up. The warmth always pulled me back into a dream-like state. There was safety in reality.

Looking at the clock, I realized it was only five in the morning. I still had two hours before I would need to get ready for school. Instead of crawling back into bed to try and get some more sleep, I went into the bathroom to take a shower. It wasn't that I necessarily needed one at the moment, but it kept me from going to sleep and drifting back into that treacherous dream.

No, not a dream. A nightmare.

Edward returning would destroy everything I've worked hard to do. I pieced myself together, with a lot of help from Jake, and my dad and Billy. I couldn't let him take this sense of security from me that I built for myself since his departure.

He shattered me when he left. I'll never be the same as I was before, but I can still live my life in relative happiness. He would take all of that away from me. I refuse to let Edward destroy me again.

I'm broken, but not shattered.

Solitude became my friend at school.

Everyone knew what happened between Edward and I. At least, they believed that they knew what happened, even though their guesses couldn't even come close to the truth. The truth would terrorize them. It would make them hide under their beds, as if that could stop a vampire from attacking.

I sat at the back of the cafeteria, alone at a circular table. Since I began to think coherently after months of numbness, I made sure to always sit on the opposite side of the cafeteria of where the Cullens used to sit. Maybe I was past my numbness and desperation to hear Edward's voice, but that didn't mean I was eager to rip open the holes me left in me.

Everything was what had become normal.

I picked at my mashed potatoes, and it was because of that that I didn't hear them approach. When I looked up as shadows were cast over me, Jessica and Lauren were standing on the other side of the table, with these sadistic smiles on their faces that they seemed to think looked disarming.

I was blunt. "What do you want?"

"Rude, much?" Lauren sneered.

"Yes, you are."

Jessica rolled her eyes, but then she smiled and tried to look nice. "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do mind," I said.

"Well, well, look who's so distrusting. Not everyone is out to get you," Lauren said.

"Oh, I know not everyone is out to get me, but you are," I shot back. I narrowed my eyes at her. "But fine, sit down. You'll pretend you don't have any ulterior motives, and I'll pretend you're not a total bitch."

Lauren glared. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, did I say something that isn't already well known?" I asked. Maybe I was the one being the bitch now, but it wasn't like she didn't deserve it. Before she had a chance to shoot back an insult, I added, "You can say anything you want to, Lauren, but I've heard it all before. Nothing you say is new, since you've already been saying it for months. Here's a little piece of advice, Lauren; get a life."

"I certainly have more of a life than you do, Miss I Never Leave My House," Lauren retorted.

"What kind of life is trying to break others apart? Like I said, you're nothing but a bitch, Miss I Can't Feel Satisfaction Until Everyone In My Path Feels Misery," I told her. I stood up, grabbed my bag and left the cafeteria.

"Maybe I'm a bitch, but you're crazy, psycho bitch!" Lauren called after me. When I looked over my shoulder at her, which was a clear mistake, she added, "Just because you dated Edward when no one else even got a single date with him, you think you're better than everyone. The truth is you're just a miserable loser. I bet you even believe your beloved Edward will come back. Like he would ever come back for the likes of you."

The cafeteria fell silent as I hurried out, with only Lauren's snorting laughter filling my ears. Flashes of my nightmare came back to me, starting with the image of him standing there. Even when he wasn't here, Edward wreaked havoc on my life.

I sat in my truck for a little while before finally deciding to just leave. There was no way I could go back in there after everything that happened. That was how I found myself pulling out of the parking lot and skipping class.

I drove, not really knowing where I was going. One road led me onto another, and another, and another. Time passed by, but I just kept driving. The only thing I thought about was the road. I pushed back every other thought, not focusing on Lauren, the bystanders, or Edward. I wasted enough time on Edward for months after he left.

Enough was enough.

The La Push sign flashed in front of me. I didn't realize I was in the area until I was already entering. My heart took me here without me realizing it. It did make sense though, since I always felt calmer at the cliffs. The crashing of the waves against the bottom of the cliffs reassured me in a way.

I don't know how long I sat at the cliffs, but each minute that passed continued to calm me, until I was laying down and just looking at the stars. I was so at peace that I could have fallen asleep right there, lulled by the gentle breeze and the darkness curling around me from all angles.

Whoa, whoa, hold on! Stars? I was looking up at the stars, yet I didn't even realize it had gotten so late. Just as I was sitting up, I felt a gaze on me. It might sound odd, but I knew who it was before my gaze connected with his.

I smiled and said, "Paul."

"It seems like I always find you here," he said, as he walked closer. He settled down beside me, much like he did the night before. "Tell me, Bella of the Cliffs, what is it that you're thinking about tonight?"

"Who says I need to have some issue to think about to sit at the cliffs?" I asked.

Paul smirked. "I never said you had an issue."

"Well, I walked right into that one," I muttered.

"Am I going to get an answer?" Paul asked.

"A bit of the same and a bit of new… developments," I told him.

Paul rolled his eyes. He stared me down as he said, "That tells me almost nothing, and you know it. All that gives me is the same issue with Jake, but there's more to it than just that. Honestly, I could have guessed as much."

"Except you didn't," I said.

"You know, you can tell me," he said, but there was a smirk tugging at his lips.

I glanced at him and bit my lip. Paul had proved to be reliable and honest so far, but I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to lay my troubles on him. He seemed to want me to, which was questionable on its own.

Jake always described Paul as being an aggressive, uncivil, man-whoring dirtbag who only did things for his own personal gain. I had yet to see that side of Paul, and I was really questioning if it existed. Then again, he could be doing that purposefully if he truly only does things for his own gain like Jake says. Being an aggressive man-whore certainly wouldn't get him very far.

He sighed and laid down, similar to the night before with his arms crossed behind his head. It seemed obvious to him that I wasn't going to be sharing anything anytime soon. What he didn't know was that my resolve was weakening.

"Frankly, I don't think Jake is the one for you. He doesn't deserve you," Paul said.

I glanced at him through my eyelashes, only to find that he was still watching me. He was calmer than I expected him to be. Even though we had a moment much like this yesterday, it felt strange to be talking civilly with someone who was said to have a violent temper. Maybe it was just my depressing mood or the way the blowing wind brushed around them, but I felt like I could confide in him.

With a sigh, I eased down on my back as well and stared at the stars above them. I could feel Paul's gaze on me, but I merely focused on the starry sky, watching the radiance of it. It felt like we were back to last night, as if I never left and we continued talking the night away. A sense of comfort was spread over me, and the stare that would normally unnerve me from anyone else calmed me.

"Jake bailed on me."

"Well duh. Is that supposed to be new?" Paul asked.

I glanced at him, but it was more of a glare. "This isn't supposed to be a normal thing."

"Except it is," Paul stated, with what seemed to only be mild interest.

"He spends all his time with Ellie. I just don't get why he's completely abandoning me for her. He's allowed to have a girlfriend as well as friends that are girls. It's like she's becoming his life," I said, a scowl forming on my lips.

Paul snorted. "Something like that."

We continued to talk through my problems, and Paul never showed any signs of annoyance with me. He cracked jokes at my expense, only to lightly tease me after to make me feel better. I was finding it easy to talk to Paul. I never imagined that I would be having a civil conversation with Paul Lahote, at least from what I knew about him from Jake. In fact, I could tell Jake didn't like him very much.

_Maybe I'll be hanging out with Paul some more_, I thought, imagining how annoyed Jake would. I couldn't help but wonder if he would even notice. It didn't seem he noticed anything about me anymore.

Paul glanced at me, catching my attention again, but his next words made my blood run cold: "It's really too bad you're in love with someone so oblivious."

I jerked up and stuck my finger in Paul's face, a glare on my face. "I am not in love with Jake!"

"Actually, you are," Paul said. He easily flicked my hand away. "I don't know why you deny it so much. The sooner you accept that you're in love with him, the sooner you can get over him and put all this venting behind you."

"I miss Jake's company, and that's it. I'm not in love with him, that's just ridiculous," I said. I huffed and sat back down.

"It is ridiculous, but you still managed to do it," Paul said. He shrugged as I shot him another glare.

"Jake is my friend, or at least he's supposed to be. He's the only one who's always been there for me, and I guess I'm just not ready to let that go, even though apparently he is." I hesitated for a moment before adding, "He helped me when I was at my lowest, and I guess I'm just afraid that without him I'm going to sink back down to that level."

Paul stare was no longer amused and joking, but serious. His voice was quiet as he said, "You don't need to be afraid, Bella. Maybe you don't have Jake, but I can always be here for you, if you want."

"Thank you." I smiled. I took a deep breath and blurted out, "I had a dream last night, a nightmare. It was about Edward coming back, and it honestly terrified me."

"You don't need to be afraid," he told me. He moved closer and put his hand on my shoulder. "I won't let him hurt you, if that's what you're worried about it."

"It would be just like him to show up again when I've finally put my life back together again," I grumbled.

"So it was just a dream then? That's what has you all nervous and agitated?" Paul asked. When I didn't say anything, he said, "Ah, so there's more."

I sighed. "There's this girl at my school, Lauren."

"Lauren Mallory?" Paul checked.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" I asked.

Paul shrugged and said, "We hooked up a couple of times," as if it was nothing.

"Of course you did," I said. I rolled my eyes.

"What about her?" Paul asked, getting us back on track.

"She made a few jabs about Edward and I, and that I was the reason Edward left in such a quick haste. I don't want him, but it still stung," I told him.

"I know Lauren, and that's why I can say that she's nothing more than a self-absorbed, conniving, vindictive little bitch. Don't listen to what she says," Paul said.

I laughed.

He smiled and said, "That's better. You should be laughing, not frowning or crying. Laughing suits you a lot better."

**First of all, thank you for all the positive feedback on the first chapter. I really love reading your comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous one, or maybe more. Also, I'm not sure exactly what my updating schedule will be like (kind of hard to tell when I'm in the middle of midterms), but I'll have a chapter up at least once a month if not more. The story**** might seem a little slow right now, but a lot of beginnings are, so I guess that's normal. Not to worry, it will pick up soon enough.**

**Until next time,**

**\- MissTwilightWriter**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bad Influence

**Chapter 3: The Bad Influence**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," I said, staring down the doors of a house I didn't even vaguely recognize.

Paul chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Bella. Stick with me and you'll have nothing to worry about."

I knew I should have refused him when he came to my door two hours ago, claiming he was taking me out to have some real fun. My idea of 'real fun' certainly wasn't a party, and not in some guy's house who I didn't even know. Paul hijacked my truck from me and drove us all the way to Seattle. All I knew was that whoever lived in this house was a friend of Paul's, and honestly that made me more anxious than anything.

Still, Paul led me into the house, where the door was open. Lights flashed and music blared, with bodies everywhere you looked - some on the floor, some in the center of the room engaging in what they seem to think was dancing, and some stumbling over themselves at the tables with what was clearly alcohol in red party cups.

Paul's arm never left my shoulders as we ventured further inside. The further I got in, the hotter it got and the more I was glad I wore shorts instead of jeans. I was sure my shirt would be sticking to me with sweat by the end of the night though. Actually, my shirt would probably be sticking to me within an hour, assuming I stayed even that long. It felt like there was barely enough room to breathe.

"This is a bad idea," I said.

"Let loose, Bella. Have fun. You know, you're allowed to have fun," Paul told me. We reached the tables and he handed me a red cup before getting one for himself. He raised his cup slightly. "To fun."

I gulped nervously as I raised my cup as well and mumbled, "To fun."

Paul downed his drink, while I just took a sip. My nose scrunched as the sharp taste hit me. He laughed at me and shook his head. At the second sip, I was more accustomed to the sharpness, but I still made a face if Paul's continued laughter was any indication.

I was introduced to a multitude of different people, but if you asked me to remember their names… I wouldn't be able to. We frequented the drinks a few times, enough to make me dizzy and only remember glimpses of the night. There were, however, a few parts that I remembered vividly.

Paul dragged me to the edge of where people were dancing, if you could call it that. He glanced at me and chuckled.

"Relax, Bella. You know I wouldn't do anything _bad_ to you." Paul winked at me.

Honestly, I wasn't sure if I knew that.

Despite his words, Paul tugged me close enough that the heat of his body was overwhelming. His hands circled my waist and his eyes darkened as he stared down at me. The way they darkened made me flinch, if only because I was still too used to that happening when a vampire is thirsty for blood. I felt silly immediately after though, because this was Paul.

Paul was normal.

Paul was safe.

Paul was human.

We danced the night away, with drinks in between, going from grinding - which I got more comfortable with the more drinks I got in my system - to Paul just twirling me.

"I'm going to get another drink," I said, and this is the part where my memory starts to get a little bit blurry.

He chuckled. "Not like you need another, but get me one too."

As I was getting some more drinks, there was a man, I vaguely remembered. He pulled me into the dancing and began grinding against me and I just went with it, already too intoxicated. The experience didn't last long as Paul shoved the man away from me. The man fell to the floor and groaned out in pain.

Paul leading me away from that man was the last thing I remembered clearly, except that from that moment on I could always feel Paul close to me.

The headache hit me first, then came the softness circling my body. My eyes cracked open and the light immediately invaded my vision. With a groan, I rolled over and buried my face into the pillow. The pounding in my head got worse and it made me regret last night. I was getting flashes and glimpses of the party, and all the booze.

Oh goodness, the booze.

I groaned again and curled into the warmth. It was so gentle against my skin, and wrapped around my entire body. When I tried to open my eyes again, I saw dark blue in front of me. It took me a little bit to realize it was was a blanket, but it most certainly wasn't mine. I wished it was for a moment, just from how warm it was.

As I lifted my head, I realized I wasn't on my own bed or in my own room, or even in my own house. The walls were dark green, and dark curtains covered the window except for a slit. That slit let the light pour in and blind me.

I jerked up in the bed, ignoring that annoying light filtering in and the intense pain assaulting my head. The room wasn't anything too special, but it was something I hadn't seen before. I could definitely say that I've never been in this room before. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it was different.

The fact that I could barely remember what happened the night before scared me. I could be in some random guy's house for all I knew. It didn't help that, looking down at my body, I realized I was in a man's shirt, and nothing else. Panic struck me hard and I scrambled to get out of the bed. I felt like I was about to pass out from the pounding headache, but I pushed through it and stumbled out of the room.

I quietly moved throughout the house, edging toward the doorways I saw a little down the hallway. The first doorway, I soon discovered, was a bathroom. I passed it and moved onto the second doorway. As I drew near it, I peered into the room. Brightness was the first thing I noticed, but then I saw Paul leaning against the counter, bringing a mug of what I assumed was coffee up to his lips.

My fear was gone, but my hesitation doubled as I saw him in nothing but a pair of sweatpants that were low on his hips. I tried hard to ignore the prominent 'V' disappearing under the sweatpants, but looking at his abs didn't help me either. He was usually shirtless around me, yes, but that doesn't mean his toned body didn't distract me any less.

"Morning, Bella," he said, chuckling. "Are you done checking me out?"

I blushed and looked up at his face, mumbling a quiet, "Yes."

"Huh," was all he said.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'huh'?" I asked.

"I expected you to be one of those girls to deny you were outright leering at me," Paul said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

I huffed. "I wouldn't say I was leering."

"Admiring then," he sufficed, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I was staring, so yes, I'll admit it," I said.

"It's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before In fact, I think the only time you saw me with a shirt _on_ was at the party," Paul said.

"It's, uh, not so much the lack of a shirt as the, um…." I looked away, biting my lip.

"The what?" he asked. He looked down at himself and grinned. "You think my pants are low."

"Well, yes."

He put the mug down on the counter and asked, "Perhaps you would like me to pull them lower?"

"Paul!" My cheeks burned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to do it yourself?" His grin widened.

I groaned. "Just stop already."

"You know I'm just teasing," he said. He picked his mug back up and took another drink. "I wouldn't force you to do anything if you didn't want to."

Suddenly I grew nervous. "So then, uh, about last night…"

"Believe me, if anything happened between us last night, you would have woken up in nothing rather than in my shirt." Paul winked at me. He glanced up and down my body and added, "Although, I do have to say you look pretty good in my clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "Paul."

"What? I didn't say anything… untrue," he said.

"Where are my clothes, Paul?" I asked.

"I don't know why you would need those when you look so good right now," he said, chuckling.

"I'm certainly not going home in your shirt," I said.

"Relax. They're just in the washer. I figured you wouldn't want to go home in dirty and wet clothes," Paul said.

"That's oddly nice of you," I said.

"Gee, thanks." Paul rolled his eyes. Then he smiled and said, "Actually, I was thinking we could go out for breakfast before you go home."

I looked at him, but he didn't seem to have any ulterior motives. Despite how much I did trust Paul already, I couldn't completely disregard the rumours I've heard about him, even if most of them were from Jake. I had yet to see any of those rumours be true. Yes, Paul was very… handsy at times, especially last night, but that could have been due to all the drinking.

Just thinking about the drinking had my headache coming back full force. I groaned and eased away from the window, where the light streamed in from. My reaction only made Paul chuckle.

He went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some tylenol. Before handing me two, he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I downed the pills with the water and prayed they would help with the horrible pounding.

Then I finally nodded and said, "Yeah, I could go for some breakfast in a bit."

"It's about time you made your mind up," he remarked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Shut up," I groaned, "I'm hungover, I get an excuse."

"Sure, sure," he teased.

I shot him a glare. "How are you not hungover? I don't remember a lot, but I remember that you had a lot more to drink than I did."

Paul paused for a moment before saying, "I have more experience. I guess you could say I've built up a high intolerance."

"That's not fair," I grumbled. I groaned again, when they pounding was still consistent. "I'm going to go lie down. Tell me when my clothes are dry."

"Will do," he said.

I trudged back to his room and curled into his warm blanket again, ignoring the duvet cover altogether. In fact, I kicked it to the bottom of the large bed. The blanket was more than enough to keep me warm. Now that I knew it was just Paul's bed I was in I was plagued by worry. Then again, with some of the rumours about him, maybe I still should have been worried. WHo knows how many girls he's had sex with on this bed.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to push that thought to the back of my mind. For some reason it really bothered me, and not just because it meant I slept on a bed where he constantly had sex. The thought kept coming to the forefront of my mind and it was becoming worse than my headache, if that was possible.

At some point I ended up drifting off, and I know this because Paul ended up shaking me awake. My eyes fluttered open and there he was, hovering over me with that easygoing smile on his lips. He regarded me silently, his head tilted to the side a bit. I woke up more and felt his fingers rubbing gently on my shoulder, patiently waiting for me to wake up.

I groaned and sat up, blinking away the sleepiness. I ran my hand through my hair, which I'm sure was a mess if the puffy feel of it was any indicator.

"Here are your clothes," he said, putting them on his nightside table, "and there's a bathroom down the hallway if you need it. Feel free to use any of my things in there."

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

He paused, then a smirk came and he said, "Your hair makes you look like you just had sex."

With those words said, Paul left the room, laughing as I groaned and fell back against the bed. I was sure that I would eventually get used to his sexual teasing and grow to expect it. Still, that was the last thing I expected him to tell me.

I rose from the bed and changed into my now clean clothes from last night. I went straight for the bathroom then, and grimaced when I looked in the mirror. Paul was right, I did look like I just had sex. Wild sex. My hair was puffed out and going in every direction. Maybe that quick power nap was longer than I thought it was, and less restful.

Eventually I was able to tame the hair, and only then did I go into the kitchen to join Paul. To my surprise, he had a shirt on, but those sweatpants were still hanging low on his hips. I glared at him and marched over. Before he could question me, I took hold of the waistband and pulled it higher.

Paul outright laughed, and it took him a while to calm down. With a wink, he said, "Well, you're certainly forward with me."

"Let's just go."

"After you, darling," he said.

We left his house, and he led me to the diner. Both Leah and Sue were in there, and Leah stopped dead in her tracks in serving a customer when she saw us. She looked like she was trying to figure out what was happening, but that it was too complex. Her lips pursed, and then she completely ignored us.

"What can I get you two?" Sue asked, and seemed just as curious about us.

I was sure this looked weird to say the least. Paul, the player and man-whore, having breakfast with Bella, Jake's ex-best friend and bookworm. There wasn't any other time that people had ever seen us together. Apparently people didn't think that we could be friends.

"My usual," Paul said, and then glanced at me.

"Ah, just a strawberry milkshake and a muffin," I said, smiling sheepishly.

We sat down in seats right at the counter, and Sue had our meals for us quickly enough. I soon found out that Paul's usual was a cup of coffee, a muffin, a bagel, and five pancakes. Sue set them in front of us, and she offered me a bright smile before walking away.

I glanced at Paul and arched an eyebrow. "You're going to eat all that?"

"You can have some if you really want," Paul said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm fine," I mumbled and began eating my muffin.

Paul launched into his large breakfast. I watched in amazement as he finished off his muffin before I even ate half of mine. He moved on the bagel, and then all the pancakes. I finished my muffin while he was going at his pancakes. I began drinking my milkshake, all the while watching him.

He looked at me and this time it was him who arched an eyebrow. The fact that he had half a pancake hanging out of his mouth made it even more comical. I giggled and shook my head, looking away. My gaze landed on someone who made my body freeze.

Jake stood at the entrance, his gaze narrowed in on Paul and I, but more so Paul. There was so much hate and anger in his eyes as he glared, and it was enough to make Paul look over his shoulder at him. Behind Jake were Quil and Embry, and all Quil did in response to the glaring was groan. It was like he really didn't want to have to deal with the aftermath of this, whatever _this_ was.

"What the hell is this?" Jake demanded, glaring daggers at Paul.

Paul merely smirked and moved closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. The motion moved me in his direction. I looked up at his face, but he wasn't looking at me, and maybe that was why I felt more comfortable watching him. Amusement danced in his eyes, but there was also a threat and a dare. Paul was crossing so many lines and he knew it. No, he didn't just know it, he _loved_ it.

I was feeling less sure as the seconds ticked on. The last thing I wanted was for a fight to break out. I didn't want either of them to get hurt. Jake was my friend, even if he didn't act like it, but so was Paul now. He was certainly acting more like a friend than Jake was. I didn't want the fight to break out, but there was still that small surge of happiness as I saw the effect having Paul near me had on Jake. He stilled cared about me enough to not want me near the alleged bad boy, player, and asshole, and whatever else Jake had called him before.

"Get away from her," Jake growled.

"Make me."

Quil groaned. "This is not going to end well."

He was right, for sure. Jake was only seeing red, and his entire body began to shake violently. I inched toward him. Something was clearly wrong, and it was much more than just blind anger.

**Another chapter is finally up! I actually really like the way this one turned out. I knew how the end would be before I even started the beginning. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be another update next month, so enjoy this one until then :)**

**\- MissTwilightWriter**


	4. Chapter 4: The Night Visitor

**Chapter 4: The Night Visitor**

Before I could move any closer to Jake, Paul's hand was on my arm. He tugged me back to him, as if that was going to help the situation. Maybe that was what he wanted; to agitate Jake even more than he already was. Paul and Jake didn't get along, and it seemed I was just another thing for them to fight about.

I looked at Paul, but instead of a teasing or gloating expression, his was dead serious. He stared at Jake, not me, and his gaze never faltered. Paul's grip on me never loosen, and it meant that I could go and try to calm Jake down.

Jake's shaking got worse, bad enough to look like he was convulsing. I half thought he was having a seizure, but it didn't look quite right for that. He didn't look like himself. No, Jake looked uncontrollable and volatile. He almost looked like a wild animal.

"Get away from her!" Jacob growled. Yes, actual growling. "Get the hell away from her!"

"Stay close," Paul whispered to me.

I glanced back up to his face, but his eyes were still on Jake. I was close enough that he probably felt me nod. Even if I wanted to go to Jake and try to calm him down, I didn't get the chance, and not just because of Paul making me stay by his side.

Quil and Embry jumped into action and dragged Jake, yelling and screaming, out of the diner.

The diner had fallen silent from the moment Jake yelled out. Clearly it usually doesn't see this much action. Then again, who needs to go to the movies or any other form of entertainment when you know Jake.

I finally pulled from Paul's grip and hurried out of the diner, but Jake, Quil and Embry were already long gone. They weren't anywhere to be seen. I couldn't understand how they had disappeared so quickly.

Paul came up behind me and brushed his hand along my back before letting it wrap around my waist. He smiled tenderly at me when I looked up at him. I let him lead me back inside the diner as he said, "They're gone. You don't need to worry about them, I'm sure Quil and Embry can handle Jake. You should finish your breakfast while there's still some peace and quiet."

"Yeah, I guess so," I mumbled.

We went back to our seats, but as I was sitting down I noticed Leah giving me a hard stare. When our gazes connected, she huffed and went into the back. It looks like I wasn't getting myself any new friends.

I lowered my voice and asked, "What's the deal with Leah? I don't think I did anything to make her hate me."

Paul shrugged. "She hates everyone. Just ignore her, we all do."

"That's not very nice," Bella said.

"I suppose not, but I guess it takes someone like you to point it out," Paul said, chuckling to himself.

"Someone like me?" I asked.

"You're nice to everyone and never have anything bad to say about anyone, except maybe Jake at certain times. Although, after all the times he's bailed on you, it's expected that you would have a few choice words about him," Paul told me. He glanced down at my plate and frowned. "Eat, Bella. There's no point in worrying about Jake. He's fine."

"Fine," I grumbled.

I munched on the rest of my breakfast, aware of Paul's eyes on me. The food tasted good, but after the incident with Jake I had a bitter taste left in my mouth. I had a feeling that I would still have the bitter taste in my mouth for the rest of the day. It didn't help things that Paul wouldn't stop staring at me as if I was going to explode with anger because of Jake.

My life didn't revolve around Jake. He could have thrown a larger fit and I still wouldn't have let him sway me. I was worried about why Jake was so upset, but I wasn't going to let him pick who I hang out with. I had enough of that when I was with Edward.

"Would you stop already?" I glared at him.

Paul arched an eyebrow. "Stop what?"

"Staring at me like I'm going to run after Jake and try to make everything better," I said.

"You almost did before," Paul said. He took hold of my hand and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles. "Jake doesn't like that you're hanging around me. Are you going to stop just because he doesn't like it?"

"No."

Paul smiled. "Good."

His hand felt warm, encompassing mine. It warmed my insides. I smiled back at him for a moment before turning warm and tingly feeling was spreading throughout my whole body and I didn't know how to make it stop. I didn't even know if I wanted to. Paul made me feel better even when I felt so low.

Paul also made me realize something; Jake had no right to dictate my life. It was like Jake was acting like Edward. It wasn't up to him who I was allowed to hang out with. If I wanted to hang out with Paul, then I could. It was my life and only I have the ability to make my own choices. I couldn't let anyone else make these choices for me.

I refused to let there be another Edward in my life.

"I should probably get going," I said, after a while.

"Do you have to?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I've already been here for a really long time. Charlie must be getting worried," I said.

"Don't worry, he knows you're here. I called him last night," Paul said offhandedly.

My eyes widened. "You talked to him? Oh my gosh. What did you say to him?"

"Just that you were tired and passed out at my house," Paul said, shrugging. "It's not a big deal, Bella."

"We'll see," I grumbled.

We left and were on the way to his house, where my truck was parked. It was nice to hang out with Paul like this. He was being the friend that Jake refused to be. I knew better than to take it for granted. I did that with Jake and look where that got me.

Standing on Paul's porch was Sam, and that stopped both of us in our tracks. I heard Paul cuss under his breath beside me before we began walking again.

"Oh this should be good," Paul muttered, staring at Sam.

"Why is he here?" I asked.

Paul shrugged. "It could be anything."

"It has to do with Jake," I said decidedly. I glanced at him and smiled at his amused expression. "What? I'm probably right anyway."

"Well, well, look who's getting overconfident," he teased, as we came closer to his house.

"Oh come on, it's not that. Jake has a fit, and then the guy he's been hanging out with shows up at your house," I told him.

"I never said you were wrong," he pointed out.

"Actually, now that I think about it, all of you guys hang out with that guy," I said, frowning. I glanced at Sam, who's gaze quickly shifted from Paul to me. I lowered my voice and said, "You guys aren't in some kind of cult, right?"

Paul laughed and his hand squeezed my shoulder. "You're kidding right, Bella? There's no way I would be a cult member,"

"Right, because you would be the leader." I laughed when he rolled his eyes. "Hey, you are the one said to be the bad boy."

"Keep walking, Bella," he said, chuckling.

"Oh, so now you want me to leave?" Bella teased.

"Or you could stay."

"Looks like you're in trouble as it is," I said, nodding in Sam's direction. When he sighed, I chuckled. "We can always just hang out again later."

Paul nodded, but his attention was still on Sam. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. "See you around."

I got into my truck and began to pull away from Paul's house, but as I was leaving I looked in the rear view mirror. Paul and Sam stood close, maybe three feet between them. Neither of them looked like they were in good moods. A deep set scowl remained on Sam's face and as his lips moved, Paul's body stiffened.

That was the last I saw of them as I drove away. It was the image that was in my mind even as I arrived at home. I couldn't help but wonder how things played out with them. More than that, I wondered what kind of friendship they had, if that's what it was.

The guys of La Push, at least the ones I knew and some I didn't, followed Sam around like lost puppies. I didn't feel good knowing that Paul and Jake were involved with him. There was something not right about Sam and his group.

Once inside my house, I remembered that Charlie had a night shift. He wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning.

It was a little after I finished a small dinner that the doorbell rang. There was no way Charlie could have finished this early. Still, I hurried to the door. I turned on the porch light and peered through the peep hole.

"Jake," I whispered before flinging the door open.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"What are you doing here? It's late," I said. I moved aside to let him in. "How did you even get here? I don't see the Rabbit or the motorcycle."

"That's an interesting hello to a friend," Jake said. He passed by me and went into the living room. I could sense the change of subject easily and went along with it.

"Well then, I guess neither of us are acting much like friends lately," I retorted.

Jake turned to stare at me, his jaw clenched. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean," I said. I sighed and sat on the couch. "I doubt you came here to fight though."

"You're right, that's not why I'm here," he agreed.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Since when do you hang out with Paul?" Jake asked, his voice sounding sharper.

I sighed. "You've got to let this go, Jake."

"He's not good for you," Jake said. He ran his hand through his hair and began pacing. "Paul is dangerous and irrational. He's a loose cannon and I'd hate to see you caught in the crossfire."

"You don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Besides, the only reason he's hanging around you is for an easy target," Jake said off handedly.

My eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Paul uses girls left and right, and that's all you are to him. He just wants sex from you, nothing more," Jake insisted.

"Get out."

"You know it's true," Jake said.

"Get out, Jake. I want you out. You don't know what you're talking about," I told him lowly, my fists clenching by my sides.

Jake had a lot of nerve to come here and talk bad about the one person who was acting like a friend. It was Jake who was supposed to be my friend, but he wasn't acting much like it.

Jake snorted. "I know him a lot better than you do."

"Paul is my friend, and you need to learn to respect that. He's been a much better friend to me in these few days than you have been in the last few months," I told him.

Jake's glare was cold and his limbs began to shake. It was like the moment in the diner, but this time there was no one to intercept his anger. I moved slightly away. He was starting to scare me. I didn't think he would strike out, but his stance was still worrisome.

Then it happened. His fist slammed against the table, splitting it right in half. His anger flared up like it did in the diner, but this time he struck out, like I didn't think he would.

My breath caught in my throat. All I could do was stare at the destroyed table. I could vaguely hear Jake trying to speak to me, but I couldn't hear anything. It was only when he stepped closer that I snapped out of it and looked at him.

Jake reached out to me, but I snapped, "Don't touch me!"

Hurt flashed in his eyes.

The moment seemed to freeze, but then he ran out the door and by the time I hurried to the door, Jake had disappeared. He was gone, as if he had never been there. It was just like the diner. This was different than in the diner though. This time he struck out, and this time he didn't resemble the Jake I knew at all.

My body trembled. I brought my shaky hand to the door and closed it, then clasped the lock in place. Slowly, I slid down the door and sat on the floor as a realization came upon me.

I was terrified of Jake.

My heart was pounding so fast. Even though I was so scared, I rose to my feet and stumbled into the livingroom. I got my phone and went up to my room. I closed the door and curled up in my blankets.

Then I called the one person who seemed to be able to calm me down lately. He picked up on the second ring, but I didn't give him time to answer.

"Paul?" My voice shook.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

My body relaxed as I heard his voice. "Jake came over."

"Did he hurt you?" Paul demanded, his voice coming out harder or sharper.

"He didn't hurt me, but he's so different. He was so angry and jittery. I… I feel like I don't even know him anymore, Paul. He broke my coffee table," I said.

Paul sighed. "As long as he didn't hurt you."

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Charlie," I mumbled.

"Out of everything, that's what you worry about," Paul said. He chuckled. "Unbelievable."

I bit my lip and kept the tears at bay. "If I don't think about the little, insignificant things then I'll be forced to focus on how much he terrified me."

"Bella."

"Paul, he was just so angry and violent," I whispered.

"Do you want me to come over?" Paul asked, his voice soft. "I won't let him get to you."

"No. No, it's okay," I said. I leaned my head back against the wall.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"You don't need to go out of your way for me, Paul," I said.

Paul sighed. "Bella, we're friends. Of course I'm going to go out of my way for you."

"Are we?" I muttered bitterly. I knew it was just Jake's words getting to me, but doubt was starting to form in my mind.

"Now what are you going on about?" Paul asked. Then he went quiet for a moment. "The brat said something to you about me, didn't he?"

"Maybe," I mumbled.

Paul sighed. "What did he say, Bella?"

"Don't worry about it. We're fine," I said, shaking my head, not like he could see it though.

"Bella."

"I feel better now. Thanks Paul," I said and hung up before he could question me more. It made me feel like a coward, but it was true that he did calm me down.

As I laid in bed, I had to wonder what made me call Paul. I did it without thinking. He called me down just like he did that night at the cliff. I knew I could count on him to be there for me when I'm upset.

I knew Paul would bring up the topic again, but for tonight I didn't have to worry about it.

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't managed to update until now. This update is way overdue. Around when I was supposed to update this story I got super busy (exams and such), and then I guess I just kept putting it off. But here it is finally! Let me know how you liked it. **

**Also, I am going to start answering some of my favourite reviews (whether they're questions or just made me laugh, or were insightful or whatnot). Gotta catch up on the first 3 chapters first though :) **

**Chapter 1: **

**YankeeGirlNJ said: Good start. Did Jacob imprint? Or just get a girlfriend to make Bella jealous? Paul imprinted. Is Jake going to flip?**

**Is Jake going to flip? Well, by now we know he did. Besides... he's Jake, of course he would :P**

**DreamsLeadToInsanity said: I absolutely loved it! Usually, I don't read stories that are unfinished but I decided to give yours a try and I'm glad I did! I can't wait for more!**

**Well I'm really glad that you gave me a chance, thanks!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Holidai said: I really enjoyed this chapter! I liked that she stood up to Lauren, I hope it gets easier. I loved the scene with Paul. I don't honestly think Jake's all that loyal but I hope Paul is. :) Great update!**

**I figured it was about time Lauren got back what she gives out :P**

**honeybun37876said: awe how sweet paul is being to bella :) I wonder did paul imprint on bella? in the last chapter? is this all going to be in bellas pov or are you switching differents povs? hope you switch from both bellas and pauls pov! hope you update soon :)**

**To answer your question, I think it's pretty much all going to be in Bella's pov, BUT I think I might do some Paul pov's as maybe some bonus chapters. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Metallic Scratch said: Omg I am so happy I clicked on this. Its amazing! Its perfectly paced. Did Paul imprint on Bella? Cause I am kinda confused. Anyway I literally CANNOT wait till next chappie!**

**Thank you so much! I'm trying hard to work on pacing, so this comment really made my day :)**

**crippsy2 said: Loving this! Tell jake to go back to his imprint slave he was the one who deserted bella. Looking forward to reading more**

**OMG your comment just made laugh so much for so long. "Imprint slave", haha! You're awesome!**

**Alright, that's it for catchign up! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and those comments/answers :)**

**I will hopefully be back to an update every month now. It would be more but I'm also working on some original stories. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story, review, and until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Inevitable Goodbye

**Chapter 5: The Inevitable Goodbye**

It was immature and childish of me, but I just couldn't face Paul. He was my friend and I should trust him, but every time I thought about going to see him, Jake's words echoed in my head. I wanted to go see him, especially after two days passed. Lauren insisted on more taunting, which only made my nerves shaky.

Calling Lauren out before had started a new war between us, one that Lauren was adamant on winning. This war included false rumours being spread, 'rude' comments being written on my locker, and tripping her in the hallways. There would be no end to Lauren's sick need to torment me.

Facing Lauren was still better than facing Paul. It's easy to face your enemies because they don't give a damn about you, just like you don't give a damn about them, but friends are different. Friends get to really know you, even if they were only friends with you for a short time. They know how to really cut deep into your heart.

If Paul truly is how Jake says he is… then that will cut the deepest of all. So many people have already hurt me, I don't know how I would handle another.

"So, Bella," Lauren snuck up on me in the washroom, "I can't believe you of all people would work at a strip club. Then again, I guess you just take it where you can get it."

I turned and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you aren't mixing me up with yourself?"

"You're pathetic," she sneered.

"There you go again," I said, a sweet smile on my lips. I left the washroom, and on my way out I added, "I hope your sad excuse for a life is feeling fulfilled, making others feel down so you can pretend to rise above them."

Lauren left me alone for the rest of the day, but the real torment was sitting on the steps leading up to the front door of my house. Even though it was clear he heard my truck, Paul stayed staring down at his clasped hands, his elbows propped on his knees. He only looked up when I was out of my truck and within two feet of him.

The look he gave me was intense. It made me stop in my spot, but he didn't let that last long. Paul stood up and took my hand. He silently took my key from me and unlocked the door. He tugged me along with him. I barely managed to close the door before he pulled me along into the living room.

We sat on the couch. He had one hand still holding onto one of mine, and the other was on my shoulder. I could feel the warmth of him through my clothes.

"Talk," he said, staring straight in my eyes.

I looked down. "There's nothing to talk about."

His eyes narrowed and he said, "Bella, I won't stop trying until you tell me what Jake said. Whatever it is, it's wrecking this friendship and clearly it won't be better until you know if it's true or not."

"It doesn't matter." I squirmed in my spot.

"You're lying," he accused.

My eyes slowly raised back to his, and in them I could see this was very important to him. We're friends and I was ruining it, just because of some silly worries. His warm hands rubbed soft circles, comforting me into telling him the truth. I didn't know how I could deny h limited the truth.

Paul wouldn't be putting in this much effort if he was merely trying to have sex with me as an end result. If that was the case, it would be more hassle than reward. Besides, he doesn't need any help with getting sex, I'm sure. He has the looks to get enough women. There was something more to it than that.

Still, I was a little hesitant. Paul could easily get offended, and right fully so. I could lose him as a friend. Then again, I was doing that just fine on my own by avoiding him. I couldn't possibly do any more damage.

"Jake said you're only being nice to me because you want sex," I said in a quiet voice.

Paul swore.

I dropped my head, looking down at my lap. That was it. I ruined everything. Paul was anything but pleased. He was going to turn his back on me, just like Jake did. I was going to lose Paul too.

Then he told me, "Don't listen to that idiot. If I wanted to fuck you, then I would have had you on the cliff that first night."

Well, he sure was blunt. "What?"

"No one can resist my charm," he said, with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure."

"I could show you," Paul said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Be serious, Paul," I said, although I was laughing.

"Alright, I'll be serious. I wouldn't be against fucking you. It would be a good time and I would make it worth your while. If you ever want to fuck, I'm up for it, but that's not what I'm after. I'm your friend, Bella, truly I am," Paul told me, cutting my laughter short.

"Thanks," I said, smiling softly, "even if I didn't really need to know you want to, you know…"

"Fuck," he said easily.

Bella chuckled. "It's your friendship that I need right now."

"Then that's what you've got," Paul said. His hand that was on my shoulder raised to the side of my head and he stroked. "Don't listen to what Jake tells you. I'm here for you, not for sex. I can get that anywhere."

"I don't want to know," I said, rolling my eyes. I pulled away. "Not really interested in your sex life, Paul."

"Whatever you say, Bella," he said, a smirk on his lips.

From that moment on, Paul and I were fixed. I wouldn't let Jake ruin another friendship, never again. It was his choice if he wanted to drop me like a rock, but he had no right to dictate who my friends are. That's not how a friend acts.

Paul and I spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies, until it got late. He left an hour before Charlie came home. Even though Paul is only a friend, I doubt Charlie wants to see him around me. Paul's reputation follows him around. I especially didn't want Paul around while Charlie still has his gun on him.

Before he left, Paul said, "You should come to La Push this weekend."

"Maybe I will." I smiled.

It was after Paul left but before Charlie arrived that I made up my mind. I called the Black Residence, and as expected it was Billy that picked up. He gave me his usual spiel about Jake not being around right now and that I need to be patient.

I sighed and let him prattle on. It was times like this that I wondered if Jake was putting him up to this. At this point I wouldn't put it past Jake. He was so unlike the boy I became friends with.

"Jake is under a lot of stress right now. I'm sure he will figure everything out soon," Billy tried to tell me.

"I can't keep waiting for him to change his mind again. Billy, sometimes there are things that can't be reversed," I told him.

I heard Billy sigh through the phone. "Don't do anything drastic, Bella. Jake will come around."

"Billy, can you give Jake a message for me?" I asked.

"Of course," he said pleasantly, clearly thinking me swayed me again.

"Tell him that I'm done with him. If he doesn't want to be my friend, then he doesn't have to be," I said and hung up before Billy could say anything.

Even by the time Charlie got home my annoyance was boiling. He gave me an odd look but otherwise he let me silently fume. I'm not sure if it was quite beneficial, but it happened nonetheless. He clearly knew not to upset the person who was handling his dinner, not that I would do anything.

My relationship with Charlie was an odd one. He gave me space, but not too much space after the Edward fiasco. He wasn't too bit on talking about feelings, but he would listen if that's what I needed. Then again, most men I've known haven't been too big on talking about feelings. Charlie cares about me, and I care about him.

His silence only broke halfway during dinner. I was picking at my potatoes when he gave me a stern look and said, "You've barely touched your food."

"Dad…"

"I don't need a repeat," he said, even as he looked uncomfortable. "You need to eat. I never want to see you so thin and weak again."

"You won't have to," I promised. As if to make my point, I ate some of my potatoes.

I was mostly recovered from the depression Edward left with me when he left, but I was stiller thinner than before. I was healthy though.

Charlie told me a while back that if I ever needed to talk about Edward, then he would be there to listen. It wasn't like I could take him up on it though. He would have me committed into a psych ward if I said Edward is a vampire.

I didn't need to talk about it though. I was fine and getting better day by day, not that Jake was helping me anymore. I could only hope I wouldn't relapse without Jake helping keep me grounded.

"Something is still bothering you though," he said.

I sighed. "It's Jake."

"Of course," he muttered. He knew full well what was going on and he was on Billy's case about it, not that that ever gets him anywhere. "What's the kid done now?"

"Same old," I said and shrugged.

"He doesn't deserve the consideration you give him," Charlie said gruffly.

"I know. I'm cutting him loose," I admitted.

He blinked. "Huh."

"What do you mean by 'huh'?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you would let him go so easily. You know, you two were always so good together."

I sighed and gave him a flat look. "We were fantastic, as friends."

"Right, of course," Charlie said, chuckling and shaking his head.

He dropped the subject after that. Even if he wanted to bring it up again, I retreated back to my room after dinner. The conversation at dinner was awkward enough.

When I got back to my room, I saw that I had twenty-three messages and seventeen missed calls, all from Jake. I sighed, but I knew I needed to call him back. It was the right thing to do, especially after the message I left with Billy.

Just as I was thinking about calling him, my phone began to ring and his picture flashed on the screen.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before accepting the call. There was no point in avoiding him, he wouldn't stop calling. Jake could be the best and worst kind of persistent.

"Bella," Jake breathed out, sounding beyond exhausted, "finally."

"Hi," I said quietly.

"How are you?" Jake asked, sounding a little awkward.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Jake, get to the point."

There was a pause, then, "I got your message."

"Good for you," I said.

I sat on my bed and leaned against the headboard. It was hard talking to Jake. We haven't talked, really talked, in a while. Before all he did was accuse Paul, but that wasn't talking. Really talking to someone involves listening, and I think he was finally doing that.

There was a huge strain between us. I didn't know Jake anymore, and I'm not entirely sure that I want to anymore. Jake turned into a different person. He was someone I didn't feel like I could depend on.

"Bella, you weren't serious, right?" Jake sounded hopeful, but I think he knew the truth. "We're friends. You can't break that up."

"Yet apparently you can," I retorted.

"What do you mean by that?" Jake demanded.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean," I said. I stopped and took a deep breath. "I didn't pick up so we could fight again and I doubt you called for that reason."

Jake sighed. "I didn't."

Even though I could tell he didn't want to lose our friendship, it wasn't enough. I've been reaching out to him for so long, and he turned his back on me suddenly every time. I couldn't keep reaching out.

It was more than that though. Jake had scared me. I was so terrified of him that night he came over. There is no reason that friends should be scared of each other. Afraid for each other maybe, in certain situations, but not afraid of each other.

Tears began to fill my eyes at what I had to do. It was my only option, but that didn't make it hurt any less. I had to tolerate the pain though, because it would pay off in the long run.

"Jake," I started, but I had to stop as the tears slipped down my cheeks. I tried to compose myself.

"I bailed on you a few times, I get it, but that doesn't give you the right to leave me in the dust, like trash," Jake said suddenly, his voice harsh.

I laughed dryly. "A few times?"

"Okay, maybe a little more than a few," he mumbled. "You can seriously be leaving me because I bailed on you."

"You're trying to control my life, and I'm not okay with that," I said.

"This is about Paul," he said darkly.

I took a deep breath. "He's my friend. By trying to break that up, you were trying to control my life. You were being just like Edward, and that's something I really don't need."

"Don't you dare compare me to him!" Jake yelled.

I pulled the phone from my ear and could hear the rumble and continued yelling. I seriously doubt I wanted to hear that. There was no way to know what he was saying about my little comparison.

Jake was a lot more angry than he was in the past. Every time Paul comes up, Jake's enraged. Then again, that could easily just be because of Paul. His reputation isn't exactly the best.

When the noise finally stopped, I put the phone back to my ear. I didn't hear anything for a moment.

"Bella?"

"You done yelling yet?" I asked.

He sighed. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Nope," I said, a small smile on my lips.

"Good."

I frowned then. "What?"

"Just never mind everything I said, about you, about Paul, about everything," he said.

"That won't fix our friendship," I said quietly, the tears falling again.

"Bella, please talk to me. I don't want to lose you," Jake said. He sounded strained. "Please."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. "Goodbye."

**This chapter turned out a little different than I thought it would, but I think I like this version better than what I had planned. We finally got a heartfelt emotional response from Jake in terms of the friendship between hi and Bella, or lack there of now.**

**Favorite reviews from chapter 4:**

**Holidai said: I really liked this chapter. I worried for a second that Sam was going to somehow order Paul to avoid Bella at all costs. I didn't much like Jake in this chapter but at least his motives were, probably, relatively good. I am very much liking this Paul though. :)**

**Thanks for the review, and I would like to point out we don't know what Sam said to Paul. He could have said anything :P**

**SimplyMarie said: I'm eating up the drama!**

**Haha. Well, then you'll like chapter 6 and 7, they're packed full of drama.**

** .X said: i'm glad there is another chapter. i can see what you did while answers back to some comments or such up above, you did not answer the question if paul imprinted on bella. i'm thinking he did or there is just some connection between them. but she did look into his eyes and she felt something, also when he touched her.**

**Oh, you noticed that, huh? Yeah, that was on purpose. That question is generally an underlying question in the chapters considering Bella doesn't know about the werewolves. t will be answered eventually :)**

**Khyharah said: Wow way to be an asshole Jake! Glad he at least had enough sense to get out the Damon house after scaring the tar outta Bella. And poor Paul. He has to be pacing the woods. Kinda wanna see him tear Jake a new one. Great update!**

**LOL! This comment made me laugh. There's still plenty of time for him to "tear Jake a new one" haha. Who knows, maybe he did already... ;P**

**Instead of a month from now, there will be a new chapter by the end of the next week (at the latest). I've decided to write this fanfic as my Camp NaNoWriMo story (look it up, it's a pretty cool thing).**


	6. Chapter 6: The Late Night

**Chapter 6: The Late Night**

I was in La Push almost every weekend. After I told Paul about my last fallout with Jake he offered to come to Forks instead, but La Push gave me a calmer feeling. I knew Jake was around, but I still felt good coming to La Push. Paul made a point of having us steer clear of Jake, saying that I might break in my resolve. I really had to thank him for that, not that he would accept it. He would just say he's being my friend.

I knew I wanted something more than just friends. Jake was a good example of how friends aren't always there until the end. They can disappear or betray your trust in an instant. It doesn't necessarily matter how long you've been friends, they can still leave you in the dust.

Jake didn't call me again, after I told him goodbye. He didn't come to my house and he didn't have any contact with me. It was what I wanted, for it all to just end, but it was still hard to deal with. It was like he gave up on being my friend too easily, like it was what he was waiting for.

"You're overthinking again," Paul said.

I glanced up from my grilled cheese sandwich, to him and his curious gaze. All I could do was shrug and continue eating my lunch. I was aware of how strong his gaze was, peering into me like he knew what I was thinking, but I liked to think that my thoughts were my own. Even Edward wasn't able to read my thoughts, and he really was a mind reader.

Over the few weeks I came over continuously, Paul has learned how to read my body language. He could tell when I was sad, mad, or happy. Maybe that was why he kept prodding. He knew I was willing enough to confide in him.

"Is it Jake?" he asked.

"Sort of," I said. Then I smiled. "It's you too."

His eyebrows arched. "Me?"

"You're being so good to me. I don't know any guy who wants to listen to some girl complain about everything going wrong in her life," I said.

"That's what friends do," he said and shrugged.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Paul stared at me for a long moment before saying, "You're really insecure about our friendship. Why?"

"I'm not," I insisted, even though I knew I was lying.

"Except that you are. It's like you're scared I'm going to leave you behind in a moment's notice," Paul said. His eyes narrowed. "That's it, isn't it? You think I'm going to abandon you like Jake did."

I pushed my empty plate away from me and stood up. I walked to the window overlooking the counter and stared out it. "It's not just Jake. Almost everyone I've known has abandoned me at some point."

"You're talking about the Cullens," he said gruffly, a harsh tone taking over his voice.

"Them, my friends from Arizona, even my own mom has done her fair share of abandoning me. Although, with my mom she did that more or less on a daily basis as I was growing up," I told him. I leaned against the counter and looked back at him, to find him watching me intently. "I don't mean to be so insecure about friendships, but can you really blame me?"

"No, I can't. I guess I'll just have to prove to you that I'm not going to abandon you, ever," Paul said.

He stood up and came over to me. Paul grabbed one of my hands and pulled me across the kitchen. I stumbled after him, all the way to the front door. He didn't stop for a single moment, and I'm pretty sure that nothing would have stopped him.

"The dirty dishes…?"

"Leave them," he said, already opening the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he tugged me out of the house.

Paul shrugged. "Just out. Maybe to First Beach. You were being all depressing inside, so I think it's time you had some more fun."

"We're not going to another party, are we?" I asked, paleing at the thought of it. For all I knew he could be taking me to a beach party.

"No," he said, laughing.

We walked to the beach. There were different groups around, but the one I noticed was Sam and the guys that usually hung around him. They were at the cliff, and one of the dived off and into the water far below. I stared at the cliff, wide-eyed. It was so high, and to jump off from there seemed almost suicidal.

The guy who dived surfaced and swam back to the shore before jogging back up to the top. By the time he reached the shore, another guy jumped.

"They're insane," I said, breathless just from looking at them jumping.

Paul laughed. "It's just cliff jumping."

"Yeah, I can see that." I rolled my eyes. Then I paused and asked, "Wait, do you do that too?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Paul said nonchalantly.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked.

"It's really not that bad, Bella. Maybe I should get you to try it," Paul teased. At least I hope he was teasing.

I scoffed. "You would have to drag me off that cliff."

"That can be arranged."

We were already headed in the general direction of the cliffs, but as I looked at Sam I grew nervous. I didn't like the idea of being around him, not after everything I've heard about him, and especially not with Paul seeing as last time they looked like they were at odds.

Paul seemed to pick up on my nervousness and sighed. "I won't really drag you off, you know."

"It's not that," I mumbled.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Well, last time I saw Sam he looked really mad at you," I said.

"Nah, we're cool. It was just a little misunderstanding," Paul said.

"What happened?" I asked.

He glanced at me and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." At my frown, he added, "He thought I was hooking up with Emily."

At Emily's name, Sam looked over, but there was no way he could have heard Paul. We were still too far from him. Sam seemed to be looking straight at Paul though. It unnerved me in so many ways, even more so when his gaze shifted to me.

"Emily?" I asked.

"His fiancee," Paul said.

There was a pause, but I had to ask, "Did you?"

"No! Bella, how can you ask that?" Paul shook his head, laughing.

"Because I know you," I said.

Paul smirked and said, "Yeah, I guess you do. I do have limits though. I wouldn't betray Sam's trust."

We joined the guys at the cliffs. Paul officially introduced me to them. He first introduced me to the ringleader, Sam. Of course he didn't say Sam as the ringleader, none of them did, but it was becoming painfully obvious. They treated him with a certain degree of respect that was usually reserved for a leader.

They ended up inviting us for a few drinks. I only had one in me before Jake and his little - and I do mean this literally, she's only five-four or five-five compared to Jake's six-who-knows-what - girlfriend, Ellie. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail with only her sidebangs hanging in her face.

Jake looked a little surprised to see me, but he didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't say anything to me at all, not even 'hey, how are you doing? Sorry about your table'.

Just when I thought Jake would continue with his silent treatment, he spoke up.

"Why are you even still hanging around, Bella? You don't drink," he said. As if to show his point, he chugged down a can of beer.

I gave him a harsh glare. "If that's what you think then clearly you don't know me." As if on cue, Paul passed me a beer. "Thanks."

"You corrupted her," Jake accused Paul.

Paul snorted.

"Jake, get over yourself," I told him.

"What was that?" Jake demanded.

"You think you know everything about me, but you don't, so stop acting like you do," I said simply.

I opened the beer and drank some of it, staring right at Jake as I did. Everyone was quiet as Jake huffed and glared. They all knew he was being childish, even if he didn't.

Jared cleared his throat. "Anyway... we're having a get together tomorrow, Bella. You know, picnic, games, swimming, the whole deal. You can come if you want."

"Oh please, like she would want to," Jake said, ignoring the annoyed look Ellie gave him.

"I'll be there," Bella told Jared.

Jake groaned and told me, "You shouldn't come just to prove a point."

"Knock it off already, Jacob," Ellie scolded, frowning at him. He finally turned to look at her and seemed surprised. "Leave the poor girl alone. I don't know what you did to make her not want to be your friend anymore, but I can see why she's upset."

"Ellie..."

"I'm going home, Jacob. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, shoving him away and standing up.

Ellie turned away from him when he reached out and she walked off. I had a new respect for her. Maybe I didn't like the fact that Jake abandoned me when he was the only friend I really had, but that doesn't mean I can't respect her.

Jake turned on me then, growling out, "Look what you did!"

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who was being an asshole," I told him. I leaned into Paul's side and took another drink of my beer. "Your problem is that you never know when to shut up."

Jake gave me one more glare before running after Ellie. I rolled my eyes as I heard him calling out Ellie's name. Jake was willing to grovel at Ellie's feet, yet he couldn't even act civil around someone who's been his friend for a long time.

I wasn't aware that I was fuming until Paul rubbed a hand up and down my arm soothingly. I sighed and leaned more into his side, resting my head against his shoulder. He always knows when I'm upset, even when I don't. I wasn't sure how he did it, but I guess at times like this it doesn't really matter. My anger slowly started to dissipate.

"Finally," Paul muttered, staring off at where Jake ran. "I thought the brat would never leave."

"That was… intense," Jared said.

I snorted. "That wasn't even the worst moment we've had."

"Then what was?" Jared asked.

"Probably when he smashed my living room table," I said, thinking back on it and shuddering.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Jake did that?"

"Yeah," I said. I drank some more beer before adding, "He got mad and slammed his fist down. There was a loud cracking noise and the table fell apart. It ended up in so many pieces."

As I recapped what Jake did, Paul's hand clenched. He was always so intuned with my feelings. It made me feel all funny inside, and wasn't quite sure what that feeling was.

"What's up with you?" I asked, craning my head back against his shoulder to look up at his face.

Paul blinked "What?"

"You get all cranky when I talk about Jake," I said. I laughed and spilled my beer a bit. "It's so weird. You're being a weirdo."

Jared laughed.

"You're drunk." Paul rolled his eyes.

"I'm not drunk," I said, and took another drink from the beer.

Paul took my beer and chugged down the rest. "Oh look at that, no more beer left for you."

"Fine," I said, glaring at the smirk on his face. I moved away from him and got up. My head suddenly got dizzy.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paul asked.

"Next to Jared. At least he's nice." I plopped down next to Jared.

"I can be nice," Paul said, a smirk rising again.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Paul, enough."

"Yeah Paul, enough," I said, only to end up in a fit of giggles.

"I think you're my favourite kind of drunk," Jared said, laughing.

"I'm not drunk." I huffed.

"If that's the case, I think we need to get you another beer then," Jared said.

Everyone had another round, but it was after that that Paul hauled me away. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned me into his body. When I stumbled a little bit, he kept me on my feet.

For a while we just walked around La Push. Paul mentioned how the fresh air would do me some good. My face felt really warm. Well actually, my whole body felt pretty warm.

"Let's head home," Paul said.

"I'm not tired yet," I whined.

Paul wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. "You know, we don't have to go to sleep. There are always other ways to end the night."

"What?" I looked up at him.

"You are way too innocent still," he said, shaking his head. "Even more so as a drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say," Paul said, waving me off.

When we got to his house, Paul set up a movie. We ended up curled on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around us. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He felt so warm, especially when he pulled me closer.

Watching movies with Paul made me forget everything that happened today. It eased the comments Jake made. He tried everything to make me to leave, and when that didn't work he tried to make me feel like I didn't belong. On the brightside he would probably get in trouble for breaking my table now that Sam knows. Sam really is like the leader of those guys.

"Why do you all listen to Sam so much?" I asked.

Paul glanced down at me. "I guess it's because he's the one that brought us all together. When you think about it, every group has someone who takes the lead."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said.

Even when Jake and I were friends, he was always the one leading me around. He got me to do things that I wouldn't have done ordinarily, things that kind of scared me.

"So then you guys really aren't a gang?" I asked.

"Go to sleep," Paul said, rolling his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. A weird feeling rose inside of me from how close he was, and from the feeling of his lips against my forehead.

"Why do you do that?" I questioned.

"Do what?" Paul asked.

"Make me feel all funny inside."

Paul smiled. "Oh? I make you feel funny inside?"

"Yeah, really funny. It's something about you, maybe because you're so weird," I told him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Go to sleep, moron, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," I mumbled, but I could feel myself drifting off.

The last thing I heard was Paul saying, "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

**First of all, I'M SORRY. **

**It's been a really long time since I last uploaded a chapter, even after I said I would put up another one. Some of you might remember how I was doing Camp NaNoWriMo with this chapter... Well, that didn't go so well because the first version of this chapter got deleted when I was almost done it and that just pissed me off enough that I didn't start again until a little while ago.**

**Second, I am hoping to have another chapter up before Christmas, or at least before the New Years. No time before since exams and all, sorry.**

**Third, please don't stop reading because I suck at updates.**

**Fourth, sorry if the pen name change is odd, I just like this pen name better :P**

**Now then, favourite reviews from Chapter 5:**

**Holidai - ****I am so glad Paul and Bella talked. I am also glad she is holding her own against Lauren and that she is holding firm in her decisions regarding Jacob. I also really liked that her father was on her side, too often Charlie is written as putting everyone but his daughter first - which to me is bullshit.**

**Yeah, that really pisses me off about Charlie in a lot of fanfics. Like come on, he's a father, at least make his role a little realistic.**

**Khyharah - ****Yay I got a fav review :-) ****So Jake is still a douche. Does he honestly think that what he's done in regards to Bella was just gonna be brushed off? Yeah not so much. Now let Bella smack Lauren, have a good romp in the sack with Paul, and kick Jake in family jewels and all will be right in the world!**

**And you get another favourite review since your comment just made me laugh so hard.**

**IfTheApocalypseComes-BeepMe - I absolutely adore this story! I am always on the look out for good Paul/Bella fanfictions, I find them so intriguing so thank you for writing this. I was hooked from the first word and cannot wait for the next update. Keep up the good work. xoxo**

**Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you keep reading even though I suck with updates :P**

**\- maywriter13**


	7. Chapter 7: The Eventful Picnic

**Chapter 7: The Eventful Picnic**

"Get up or I'm leaving without you," I called into Paul's room from the kitchen.

"You wouldn't dare," he told me in a groggy voice, appearing in the doorway.

I glanced at him and immediately regretted it. "Go put a shirt on, Paul."

Lately it's been a little difficult to be around Paul. It was last night when I realized there was something odd between us. We were friends, but there was something more. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was definitely there.

Even with clothes on Paul was able to charm women with ease, me included. The last thing I needed was for him to walk around half naked.

"Sorry some of us are comfortable with our bodies," he grumbled before going back to his room.

"I'm perfectly comfortable in my body," I mumbled.

The truth was that I wasn't comfortable in my own body. Paul and I both knew this, and Paul had to know it was a sensitive subject for me.

My blood boiled as I thought about his comment again. Paul knew a lot of insecurities I had considering he usually tried to ease my insecurities. To have him trample over my insecurities so easily really posed me off.

I ended up leaving without him.

"Hey Bella!" Jared greeted me when I made it to Sam's, where the gathering was being held. "Where's Paul?"

"Probably now realizing that I left without him," I said.

Jared laughed. "I can't decide if I like you better drunk or sober."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

Sam came over. He greeted me and talked to me a bit, but he moved on quickly enough. He was the one hosting this so he needed to go around to everyone, making sure that everything is going well.

I glanced in the direction of Paul's house, but he still wasn't coming.

Jake, scowling and hands shoved in his pockets, and Ellie, bright and smiling, walked over to me.

"Hey Bella," Ellie said pleasantly.

"Hello," I said.

"I'm sorry about last night. Jake was being a jerk," Ellie said.

"Hey," Jake objected.

"Well, 'jerk' is certainly a nice way of putting it," I said.

Ellie laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Would you two knock it off already? I'm standing right here," Jake said.

"Then maybe you should leave," I said.

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You refuse to be civil so you don't get to tell me to knock it off. That's how it works, Jake. Despite what you seem to think, you can't control other people. You can't control what they think, what they do, what they feel. You just trample over people," I told him

Jake had the decency to look guilty. He said, "I don't… trample over people."

"If that's what you still believe, then this is where this conversation ends," I told him.

I left him standing there.

"You handled yourself pretty well back there," Paul remarked.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"You left without me," Paul said, frowning.

I rolled my eyes. "Glad you noticed."

I walked away, but he just followed after me like a little lost puppy. He didn't leave me alone until I finally spun around and turned on him. Even when I faced him though I didn't know what to say.

Paul grabbed hand and pulled me aside, away from everyone else. We both knew this was a conversation better not done in front of everyone. Jake would never let Paul live this down if we did.

"Why are you so mad?" Paul asked

"Because you're an insensitive prick, " I said.

He groaned. "You were fine this morning." He paused and then said, "This morning. You can't seriously be mad about that stupid little comment."

"Unbelievable," I muttered. "Use your head, moron. You know me pretty well already, so you know damn well how much it had to hurt."

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" Paul asked, glancing away briefly.

"That depends on when you plan on apologizing," I said.

"I'm not apologizing for the truth," Paul said.

"Then there's your answer," I said. I turned away and went to sit by Jared, who was staring into Kim's back. "So what's up with you and Kim?"

Jared groaned. "You noticed, huh? I made her mad this morning. I'm not entirely sure how though."

"Lots of that going around," I grumbled.

"Yeah, Jake's going to be groveling at Ellie's feet for days," Jared said, barking out a laugh.

"She wasn't talking about him," Paul said from behind me. I tensed up immediately. "I'm the idiot who screwed up. Apparently there are some lines you really shouldn't cross."

Jared laughed. "What did you do?"

"That's between me and Bella," Paul growled.

"In other words you're in deep shit," Jared said, laughing again.

Jared left us alone then. Paul took his seat and faced me, not that I even looked at him but I could feel the heat of his intense stare. He was the last person I wanted to be alone with.

Paul was quiet for a while. I was about to leave, but then he grabbed my hand so I would stay. He looked conflicted as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Even though it's true?" I asked, throwing his words back at him.

"It's still true. I'm not apologizing for the truth, but I am sorry for making you uncomfortable. Like I said, there are some lines that shouldn't be crossed and I crossed one of them. That's what I'm apologizing for," Paul explained. He touched my cheek lightly, turning my face to him. "I really am sorry, Bella."

I lowered my gaze. "You're forgiven."

"Good. I don't like when you're mad at me. I get this sick feeling in my gut," Paul said.

"Oh," I said.

It wasn't my best moment, but what else could you really say to that? His words alone made me feel weird, but the fact that his hand was still on my cheek didn't help. He had to realize the effect he had. Maybe he was only my friend, but he was still a lady charmer and I couldn't forget that.

Maybe he didn't even realize the effect he had. He seemed too genuine in his apology to be putting the charm on me like he would some woman he was trying to pick up.

Paul's hand finally dropped from my face. It was like a relief to me. Just his proximity was making me feel warm, much less having his hands on me.

I didn't want to say it, but there was a good chance I was starting to like Paul. Those were feelings I had to squash though. His friendship was more important to me than having a relationship with him that would probably end up horribly. Paul was too good to lose as a friend.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Paul said.

"I know, but it still hurt. When you get pushed around and brought down by other people, you really start to lose confidence in every aspect of yourself," I told him. I smiled sadly. "I never thought you would say something so insensitive. If you didn't know me so well, it wouldn't have hurt so much, but you do."

"I'm sorry," Paul said again.

"Hey, Paul, Sam needs your help in the back," Quil said, coming over to us.

"Yeah, alright," Paul said, heaving a long sigh. He patted my shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit."

Paul walked off with Quil. I glanced around but there weren't many people around that I knew. I wandered around, but by the looks of it Sam was getting the help of all the guys I met last night. I ended up near Sam's house, and that was when I saw a girl with scars covering her face staring at me through the window.

She waved me in. I faltered, but I ended up going inside and finding her in the kitchen. She was setting all kinds of desserts on trays.

"Bella, right?" she asked.

"Y-yes," I stammered.

"I'm Emily," she said.

"Sam's fiancee?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, I've heard so much about you from Sam," she said.

I frowned. "From Sam?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Emily asked.

"I didn't realize he knew much about me," I said.

"Oh, yeah, I just meant his general opinion of you from last night. I didn't mean any personal details," she told me.

"Great. He told you about Drunk Bella," I said.

Emily laughed. "Trust me, I'm an even worse drunk. You wouldn't believe it, but last time I was drunk I ended up dumping a full bottle of wine on Sam."

"He must have been soaked," I said, laughing.

"Well, yes," she agreed, laughing nervously, "but I mean I literally dropped the bottle on his head."

"Oh. Wow, that must have hurt him. He didn't get any glass stuck in his head, did he?" I teased.

She smiled sheepishly. "Just a few."

"I… I was kidding," I said.

"Sadly I'm not," she said. She huffed. "It's so annoying because Sam pretty much never gets drunk. He drinks but just never gets drunk."

"That's not fair," I groaned.

Emily laughed and said, "Tell me about it. I get plastered and he barely ends up with a buzz."

"How's Paul as a drunk?" I asked.

"He doesn't really get drunk either," Emily said. She shrugged and added, "None of the guys do, probably because they're so big."

"Oh, probably. What is it with the guys around here being so big though?" I asked.

Emily shrugged and turned to stack cookies on a tray, away from me. "I don't know."

"I'm just glad Sam and Paul are getting along again," I said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, turning back to me.

"You know, that whole misunderstanding about Sam thinking Paul was interested in you," I said.

Emily turned slowly to face me fully, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Uh," I mumbled, growing uneasy. Clearly she didn't know.

"Sam said that?" Emily asked, frowning. "He didn't tell me."

"I didn't realize. I'm sorry," I said.

"No, don't be. He's the one in trouble," Emily said.

"It was just a misunderstanding. You really don't need to be mad at him. I'm sure he didn't even do anything to Paul, so there's no harm done," I told her quickly.

Emily smiled and said, "You don't need to try to protect him, Bella. Sam is a big boy."

Just as she was talking about him, the door opened and Sam came in. He had half a hamburger in his mouth. Emily pegged him with clear annoyance and that stopped him right in his tracks.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought Paul was interested in me?" Emily asked, hands on her hips.

Sam looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. I mouthed a quick 'sorry' to him. He shrugged his shoulders and led Emily into a back room to talk to her privately. They needed all the alone time they could get.

I stayed in kitchen and finished off a few of the desserts.

Paul walked in. "So this is where you've hiding."

"Yeah," I said. I leaned against the counter. "I ended up getting Sam in trouble though."

"How did you do that?" Paul asked.

"I may have mentioned about that misunderstanding between you and Sam," I said, smiling sheepishly.

Paul laughed. "Bella, you're not supposed to tell her some hung like that."

"I thought she knew," I insisted.

"There's no way Sam would admit that to her. It shows that he didn't have total faith in her. Hell, I wouldn't even admit something like that," Paul told me.

He plucked one of the cupcakes off the serving tray and popped it into his mouth. I didn't even have time to tell him not to before it was already gone. He devoured the entire cupcake.

Paul came beside me. He rested against the counter, turned toward me. His arm was braced on the counter, and his hand brushed against my back. He didn't do anything, but his proximity was enough to make me squirm.

"I think honesty is the most important thing," I said.

Paul smiled and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You two are disgusting."

I jerked around and faced Jake at the door. He looked at us with this sneer that made me mad all over again. Everything he did lately drove me insane.

He was alone. I was surprised to see him away from Ellie for once. It was a rare time indeed.

"Shouldn't you be stalking your girlfriend like usual?" I shot back.

"What was that? I don't stalk my girlfriend," Jake said.

"Pretty much," I muttered.

Paul intervened before Jake had the chance to freak out again. He draped his arm around my shoulders and tugged me along.

"Come on, let's go out of here for a while," he said.

I smiled. "Alright."

Jake didn't say anything as we left Sam's house. We ended up at First Beach when Paul finally chuckled to himself.

"That had to piss him off," I said.

Paul pulled away from me and sat on the beach. "That's the point, Bella."

"You're horrible," I said, laughing. I plopped down next to him. "Thank you for getting me out of there though."

"I owe you." He shrugged.

"You don't owe me," I said.

"Fine. Then I did it for my very good friend," Paul said.

"Oh? Who would that be?" I teased.

Paul laughed. "Now you're just fishing for compliments. It's really not a charming habit, Bella."

"Shut up." I shoved his shoulder.

I happened to glance over my shoulder and saw Jake and Ellie a little ways away. I rolled my eyes at how obvious Jake was being. He was with Ellie, yes, but he kept looking at me and Paul.

Jake followed after us with Ellie. By the looks of it, Ellie wasn't aware that Jake was watching us instead of just going on a walk with her. She looked positively content.

"He's so pathetic," I muttered.

Paul glanced at Jake and asked me, in a low voice, "You want to really piss Jake off?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me along the beach. Then he moved his arm to wrap around my shoulders.. I quick, discreet glance over my shoulder confirmed that Jake was in fact closer than he had been before. His eyes were boring into the back of Paul's head, and in them was pure frustration.

Paul's hand ended up playing with a few strands of my hair as he leisurely walked with me. His hips bumped against mine lightly.

Just when I thought Paul was done having his fun, he leaned down and kissed my cheek, but in my ear he whispered, "Just play along."

If he wanted me to play along, then I could play along. This might be the only chance I would have to satisfy my growing feelings for Paul. I would never act on them, not if it would put our friendship at risk, but this way we both knew it wasn't real.

I laughed. "Paul, stop it."

I looked up at his eyes and smiled tenderly. My hand came up to his hanging over my shoulder and I intertwined our fingers. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Bella," he murmured.

There was an odd look in his eyes. The brown in his eyes seemed to soften. It made him looked younger. Then again, he usually looked older than he actually was so maybe it was more that it made him look his really age; sixteen.

That wasn't all though, I noticed his face suddenly closer. He leaned in, looming close to me and had stopped moving.

Paul kissed me.

**Another chapter in honour of me completing NaNoWriMo (totally different than Camp NaNoWriMo - that was in the summer, this is just a November thing). I decided to celebrate with a chapter, so here it is.**

**Favourite reviews from chapter 6:**

**Holidai said: Jake's got a long way to go before he grows up but he's actually young so, *shrugs.* I liked Ellie, she seems human. I love the way Paul and Bella are sorta in sync. I really like that he's not pushing her. I get the feeling she's his imprint but he's letting things develop all organic-like, which is really nice.**

**I really like how you described that - "all organic-like". Also, you just generally have some pretty good comments and read the updated chapters quickly, so thanks for that. Good comments help me get into the mood for writing :)**

**Khyharah said: Is it wrong I totally cheered Ellie on? Cuz I did lol! Love the sweet interactions b/t Paul and Bella. Now I'm anxious to see her find out about and imprinting! Love it and u!**

**Not wrong at all! Thanks for such a nice comment! :)**

**Sarah88, who is an anonymous review, said: Again Jake is being such a pussy bitch punk. I kinda hate him in this story. I'm glad that Paul is being such a good friend to her. I know he has a reputation as a huge man whore but he's being so sweet and understanding with her. It's so wonderful 2 c another side of Paul Lahote. I knew he could be like this. He was painted as an asshole in the books but here he's more humanized. Update soon**

**Good way to describe Jake lol. Another way of describing Paul that I like - "humanized" :)**

**I will have another chapter up soon, hopefully. I won't specify a time since I know I probably won't get it up in time if I do lol. I hope you liked your dose of Bella and Paul :)**

**\- maywriter13**


	8. Chapter 8: The Kissing Jitters

**Chapter 8: The Kissing Jitters**

The kiss caught me off guard. His lips moved against mine, soft and pleasant. It was a simple kiss, no big action, no tongue. It was… sweet. The sweetness of his kiss had me moving closer. I brought my hands up to his shoulders, wanting to feel closer to him.

His hands were on my hips, holding me securely to him. Each and every movement he made showed just how experienced he was, ow many times he had kissed women. He knew what he was doing, yet he kissed me in a way that made me feel like I was the only one he wanted.

"Get away from her!" Jake yelled from somewhere away from us.

That's right, this was about pissing Jake off. I forgot about him momentarily. He was so far at the back of my mind. The only one I could about right now was Paul. He was so close, so warm, and so personal with me.

I felt Paul smirk against my lips, reminding me that he did this purely to piss of Jake. This wasn't about me. He probably didn't even think of this kiss as anything other than that. Paul kisses women casually from what I've heard. Even he admitted to it at times.

Paul pulled away and faced Jake. "What's the problem?"

Ellie trailed after the fast moving Jake, who was stalking toward us, but she looked anything but pleased. I really couldn't blame her for being annoyed. Both Ellie and I were caught in the middle of Jake's childishness.

Jake was all red faced and I was surprised there was no steam coming out his his ears. That kiss surely pissed him off to a new level. It was one thing for Paul to touch me casually, but a kiss was another thing entirely.

"The problem is that you're toying with Bella," Jake said, his voice hard and sharp.

"Who says I'm toying with her?" Paul asked. He smiled at me and pressed a soft kiss against my cheek. "It's so easy to adore someone like her."

"You're toying with her, it's what you do," Jake retorted.

"Jake, back off. You don't know what you're talking about. Once again you're just using your big mouth without even thinking," I told him. I smiled at Paul and added, "Besides, he's not toying with me, he's toying with you."

Jake's face contorted. "You're fine with him using you like that?"

"Well, yeah, considering I'm toying with you too," I said.

"Sucks to be the one feeling awful, doesn't it? Now you know a bit of how you made Bella feel," Paul said.

Then he grabbed my hand and we left Jake standing there. I glanced back and saw him trying to placate Ellie. He always became so focused on one thing that he was surprised when other things around him changed. I'm sure he didn't even notice Ellie getting annoyed again.

I really felt sorry for her. She had to deal with his childish and had to stand by him even when she knew he was wrong. Jake even put her aside when his temper went up. He didn't care about anyone else as soon as things weren't going his way.

I had to wonder if he was always this childish and I just didn't notice. He seems a lot more childish now, but maybe he was always this way.

Paul chuckled. "I can't believe he actually believed us."

"Yeah, what an idiot. As if we would be together like that," I agreed.

I turned away from Paul. I felt odd looking at him. My face had to be bright red from how hot it burned. I needed to shut out these feelings at mine. At this rate I would lose the ease I felt around him as a friend.

Paul was mature, but he was still fun to be around. He wasn't at all like Jake, and maybe that was what I liked about him. He wasn't childish.

"Was Jake always this childish?" I asked Paul.

He glanced at me. "Yeah, pretty much. Did you never notice?"

"Not really. I mean, I knew he was childish, but not like this," I said. I sighed and shifted away slightly. "I guess I just never noticed since I was just glad I had a friend."

"You have a better friend now," Paul teased, although it was the truth.

He draped an arm around my shoulders, just like he always did, like a friend might. It filled me with excitement, but that quickly turned to anxiety since I still just wanted to want him as a friend.

Paul was someone I couldn't lose. It would hurt more than Jake abandoning me. He was the one who always stayed by my side when I needed him to and even when I didn't.

I shrugged off his shoulder and moved ahead a bit. I cleared my throat and tried to make my voice sound natural, which was easier said than done.

"Why is Ellie even with Jake?" I asked.

Paul stiffened. "Dunno. You would have to ask him."

"I get the feeling you do know," I said. I glanced at him and shrugged. "No matter how annoyed she gets at him, next time I see her she seems to have already forgiven him. I just don't get it. I guess I just feel bad for her."

"You forgave me after I apologized," he reminded me.

"Yeah, but it's not like we're together, at least not in that kind of way," I said.

"You're right," he mumbled.

I noticed that he wouldn't look me straight in the eyes, not that i was much better. I felt like there was something different between us right now. Maybe I was imagining it, but it seemed like ever since the kiss it's not just me feeling different. Paul wasn't ignoring me, exactly, but there was a certain amount of distance.

We walked along First Beach and ended up going up the cliff. I plopped down and looked over the edge, with the waves crashing against the rocks down below. Paul eased down beside me.

"Are we alright?" I finally had to ask.

Paul looked at me then. "Of course we are. What are you talking about, Bella?"

"I don't know. It feels weird," I mumbled. I glanced away, feeling my cheeks burn. "You know, ever since we kissed."

"It was to annoy Jake," he said.

"I know that. Isn't it weird to you though? I mean, friends don't kiss, at all," I said.

He chuckled and said, "Well, I wouldn't say friends don't kiss, they just generally shouldn't."

"Paul," I groaned.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Paul said, putting his hands up in defense. "I don't know what you want me to say, Bella. I don't feel this weirdness you're talking about."

I shrugged. "Maybe it's just me then."

"Now that you mention it, you do seem a little bit jittery. I didn't notice before, but you seem on edge. It's not just because of your run-ins with Jake, is it?" Paul frowned, probably thinking back on everything that happened.

"I'm not jittery," I insisted.

Paul smirked. "Just like you weren't drunk last night?"

"I wasn't. I didn't wake up with a headache or feel like the sun is the devil," I said.

"There's a difference between drunk and plastered, Bella," he said, laughing.

I looked away, but Paul quickly brought my attention back to him when he placed his hand on mine on the ground. He smiled softly.

How we were now, it was starting to feel like how it was before again, apart from the excitement I felt with his hand on mine. He acted calmly around me and like there wasn't another care in the world.

That was what I thought at least. That belief didn't last too long. I shouldn't have expected it to considering this is Paul, the man who can pull my feelings left and right, up and down, all over the place.

"Do you want something more than friendship?" Paul asked.

I looked at him, wide-eyed. "What?"

"I'm willing to be whatever you want, Bella. Friend, boyfriend, whatever," he told me.

"I see," I mumbled.

"Let me know," Paul said, and then he pecked me on the lips. "You can come to me anytime for _anything_."

"We should probably head back. Lunch should be ready soon," I said, rising to my feet and began walking away.

"You're avoiding the topic," Paul said, trailing after me. He groaned and joined my side. "You don't have to tell me right now, but you could at least say something."

"I did. I said we should head back, which is where we are going," I said.

Paul let the subject drop. He fell silent beside me, and only sent me glances every now and then.

When we made it back to Sam's, Jake and Ellie were back again. I smiled sheepishly at Ellie, a look in which she returned. It was almost apologetic, actually.

On the porch, Sam wrapped his arm around Emily, and it became clear that they sorted out the misunderstanding by the way Emily beamed up at him. They seemed just as in love as an engaged couple should.

Paul moved into the gathering masses. I snagged two spots at the setup picnic tables for us. When I looked back at the mess in which people tried to grab as much food as they could. They were like animals, at least the guys I met were for sure.

I couldn't spot Paul in the mass of men. I spotted Ellie having the same idea as I did and saving a spot for her and Jake. Then again, going into the mass of people wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. She must have had the same thoughts I did.

"Here you go." Paul put a plate with a hamburger in front of me when he came back. "Ketchup, pickles, tomato, relish, and lettuce, just the way you like it."

"Thanks," I said. When I glanced at his plate, he had five hamburgers. "Do you have enough?"

"Probably. I can always go back for more," Paul said.

"I was kidding," I said.

"So was I," he said. I laughed along with him, but I stopped when he added, "There won't be any left if I need to go back for more."

I looked around and saw a few of the other guys had similar amounts on their plates. "You must have some amazing metabolism if you can eat this much."

"There are plenty of ways to beat off the fat," Paul said, grinning wolfishly.

"I guess," I said.

Paul laughed. When I asked what was so funny he just shook his head. I was sure it was some dirty joke, but it went right over my head.

It took a few more minutes before I got it. "Gross, Paul!"

"Finally figured it out, huh?" Paul's grin widened.

"Well, you're not getting anything from me," I said, blushing even as I said it.

"Not even after your little confession?" Paul asked.

"Just forget I said anything," I said, sighing.

Paul stared at me, that same teasing grin on his lips. "Maybe I don't want to forget."

I busied myself with eating my lunch, but I did notice the annoyed glare Paul gave me. I couldn't really blame him since I was avoiding the topic so much. There was too big a chance of losing his friendship either way it went now.

When it finally started getting late, Sam thanked everyone for coming and everyone began to disperse. Same came over to Paul and me.

"You can stay over if you want. Driving back home this late might not be the best idea," Sam told me.

"Oh, I was just going to stay the night at Paul's house again," I said.

Jake jerked to a stop. "Again?"

"Not that it's any of your business, I've stayed overnight at Paul's plenty of times," I said.

"Well damn, dude." Jared punched Paul in the shoulder.

Paul rolled his eyes and said, "It's not like that."

"Why not?" Jared snickered.

"This is why you're still single," Sam remarked.

Paul edged away as they began arguing. He led me out quietly, a grin forming on his face as we slipped away. We weren't alone though, with Jake and Ellie sneaking out as well.

Still, I was glad to be out of there. I liked Paul's friends well enough, but things were beginning to get a little bit too awkward, especially since Paul finally knew I had feelings for him as more than a friend.

Jake and Ellie caught up to us. It didn't take long before Paul and Jake were exchanging evil eyes.

"This is getting old quickly," Ellie told me

"You mean it hasn't gotten old yet?" I asked.

Ellie laughed. "Yeah, I guess it has."

I got along better with Ellie than I thought I would. She was a nice enough girl, so I really had to wonder what she saw in Jake.

Ellie and Jake soon went their own way, leaving Paul and I alone on our way back to Paul's. It was a quiet walk, but it wasn't exactly awkward. I've been alone and in silence with Paul before. We eventually got back inside.

Paul watched me out of the corner of his eyes, not bothering to be discreet. I was becoming more and more aware of him. Being alone with him was a lot more complicated than it used to be.

I went in the shower first since Paul offered. He even gave me a shirt and sweatpants to sleep in, even though both were way too big.

When I finished and returned to the room, Paul's back was to me. His bare, naked, muscled back.

I halted to a spot immediately. There was Paul, with only a pair of sweatpants slung low on his hips. He was going through some papers on his desk and I was left to just stare, not a single word coming to my lips.

Then finally, the most unintelligible sound passed over my lips, "Uh…"

Paul glanced over his shoulder at me and smiled. "Are you all done?"

"Yeah," I said, turning away, trying to hide my reddening face. "You can go in now."

"I'll be back in a bit," he said, patting my shoulder as he passed.

I sat on the bed. Everything in this room felt and smelt like Paul. There was so much about this room that reminded me I was attracted to a man who could very well be my undoing.

I heard the shower turn on, and I couldn't help myself from imagining the water pelting against Paul's bare back. I jerked off the bed once I realized my train of thought. There was no way I could go from thinking about possibly liking him to picturing something so erotic.

When Paul came back, I made sure to sit far from him. He took one look at the distance I put him at and rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Do you want to be in different rooms since you confessed and all?" Paul asked.

"I'm fine. It's not like you're going to do anything to me. You're still the same Paul as before," I said.

"Good," Paul said, plopping down on the bed. "Then how about you quit moving away from me?"

"I'm not," I insisted.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Paul asked. He scooted closer. "It feels more than you just being nervous."

"No. Why do you ask?" I glanced at him.

"You seem a little different than usual," he said. He smiled softly. "Is it still about the kiss? You don't need to be worried around me."

"I'm not worried."

"Really?" Paul stepped closer, invading my personal space. His hand came lightly to my cheek and his thumb brushed against my bottom lip. "That's good then."

His eyes stared into mine, never looking away. The mere look he gave me inspired feelings of intimacy. My body reacted to his, leaning into his touch. My lip quivered under his thumb.

I snapped out of it once I realized our faces were considerably closer. His eyes softened and I could see the want and excitement in his eyes.

I pulled away after a flustered minute. "Stop it."

"Whatever you say," Paul said.

He crossed his arms behind his head. Paul's hands were restricted, but the grin on his face was unmistakable. Even though I pushed him away again, he was in good spirits. Now that he knew about my feelings he wasn't being only a friend. Paul made it clear that he was willing to have more than friendship with me.

I didn't know whether it was right or whether it would wreck everything, but even just looking at Paul made me all nervous. What I really didn't know was if Paul wanted me, or if he was just good with having some fun with me.

Paul was by no means using me, but whether he really wanted me was a different story. It had an ending I wasn't sure of.

**There it is, the last chapter before my exams start (say it ain't so, please!), although there might be another during the exam period since I'm halfway through it already.**

**Not much to say, so onto my favourite reviews, and also one I want to see if people feel the same about, so I'll save that one for last.**

**ClumsyReader says: ****love love love it! O****ne of my favorite Bella/ Paul stories. Their relationship seems to be developing naturally and it flows better than other stories where they jump right into a relationship without getting to know one another. A****s for Jake, he needs to grow up so more. I'm loving Ellie though, will we be getting to know her more, especially how she and Jake met?**

**That's what I was going for :) And yes, we will learn more about the whole Jake and Ellie relationship later on, btu right now we're just focusing on our favourite darlings ;)**

**Sarah88 says: I'm glad u mentioned me in ur comments and that I was a favorite. That was super great of u. So I'm still getting a handle on this story and have a few questions. They aren't phased yet are they? Also Sam is the only one considering Emily is there and is already scarred? But I assume everyone will phase later or soon. Again still hating Jake's attitude. What exactly is his deal? He has a girlfriend? So what's his hang up with Bea and Paul? And even if Paul does kiss Bea and they become boyfriend and girlfriend why does he care? Update soon please cuz that was a hell of a cliffhanger**

**No problem! Your comment was great, as is this one :) Alright, so for your phasing question, I suggest you go back to the chapter in which Jake is dragged out of diner and why he might have had to be :P**

**Holidai says: Love, love, love their banter. I really like the way the relationships seem to actually develop in this story. That's not to say I don't love the super intense ones too but different strokes for different stories and this one's pacing feels real right. Jake reminds me of those jerks who invite you to dinner and then tell you not only what to eat but how to eat it. Dude needs to climb off his throne before he gets pushed off, lol. The end of this chapter was just sweetnesssquared.**

**This is exactly what I was going for :) Lol love the part about Jake :P**

**There were a few other good comments, but here's one that I didn't realize I was doing and want people's opinions on. **

**1tinac says: Is Bella going to blow her chance and continue acting like a brat?**

**Didn't realize she was being a brat, honestly. But I want to know if other people feel like this? Maybe I just didn't realize because I'm the writer and see it as a crtain way? I don't know, so I'd like some opinions if you could :)**

**\- maywriter13**


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning Struggles

**Chapter 9: The Morning Struggles**

Waking up next to Paul was something out of a dream. He looked peaceful sleeping next to me and almost appeared to be sixteen, his real age. Paul always looked older than he actually was. He could pass for eighteen, my age, but he usually looked closer to twenty. Somehow it was nice to see him look his actual age.

"You're staring," he said, opening his eyes after.

I looked away quickly. "Sorry."

"I don't mind," he said. Paul's hand came to my chin and he made me looked at him again by turning my face. "It shows your interest. I like that."

"You're certainly forward this morning," I said.

I pulled from his grip and got out of his bed. I grabbed my clothes from yesterday, with the intention of tossing them in the washing machine. I doubt Charlie would appreciate me coming home wearing Paul's clothes. It would be like doing the walk of shame, and I didn't even have anything to be shameful about.

Paul didn't bother getting out of bed while I was moving around. Thankfully I knew where his laundry room was, although it was more of a 'laundry hallway'.

"It's hot seeing you in my clothes," he called out to me, when I left his room.

"Shut up, Lahote," I told him back.

All I heard as I went to the laundry hallway was him laughing. His laughter eventually died down and he grew quiet in his bedroom, which was never a good sign. There was no way to know what he was up to unless I walked back in, and that wasn't happening, but at the same time I was getting really still wasn't coming out.

The one moment when my defense began to break and I quietly walked closer to his door, I heard a groan from inside. It didn't quite sound painful… more pleasureable. As I realized exactly what he was doing, I nearly choked on air.

I practically ran for the kitchen.

Paul came in the kitchen about ten minutes later, dressed, or at least as dressed as Paul ever gets, when I was making coffee and I couldn't even look at him. After a few minutes of pointedly looking away and turning when he faced me, he glanced in my direction and laughed. Paul shook his head and was in hysterics.

"Oh Bella. Pure, innocent Bella," he said, between laughs. He grinned at me once he was done laughing. "You so heard me."

"You didn't make it very hard," I said, trying hard to beat down the relentless blush.

Just thinking about what he was doing in there made me feel all embarrassed again. I didn't even see him, but I still felt like I knew too much. Paul was very different from a lot of the guys I knew. He probably wouldn't have cared if I was standing in the room or not. Heck, I could have watched him and he wouldn't care.

The whole experience was new to me. I never even heard something like that before spending time with Paul. Maybe this was more of a normal thing than I thought.

"You're so cute," he teased.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're making fun of me."

"Kind of hard not to," he admitted.

"How are you not embarrassed about me hearing something like that?" I grumbled.

"I don't really get embarrassed, that's your job," he teased.

Paul leaned down and looked right into my face, making my mind scream out 'too close, too close!' and want to push away. I didn't push away though, I froze.

"To tell you the truth," Paul said, licking his lips, "in my room I was thinking about you."

My face went red immediately. "Paul!"

"You're too easy," he said, breaking off into more laughter. He clutched his stomach as laughed, moving away from me. "You take everything so seriously. It's like I barely need to try."

"How could I forget? You're never serious," I shot back.

"I certainly wasn't going to ask you to help me with my little friend down below," Paul said, grinning when I cringed. "That is, unless you're offering."

I huffed. "I'm not."

"I figured," he said. Paul sounded… bitter for a second there.

"Why aren't you hooking up with other girls?" I asked.

Paul blinked. Once. Twice. "What?"

It wasn't often that I caught Paul off guard, but this was certainly one of those rare times. Usually it was like he could tell what I was going to say, but this was probably the last thing he expected me to say.

"I know you played around with girls before," I told him. It was a nice enough way to say what he did with those girls. It was just a known fact at this point. "If you're so sexually frustrated and wound up you can go back to those girls."

"Bella, sweetie," he said, like he was talking to a child, "it's just morning wood."

Even though he was talking to me like a child, him calling me 'sweetie' got me a little excited. It didn't make sense, but then again none of this did. I seemed to get excited at a lot of simple things Paul did.

"I don't just mean now," I informed him. I rolled my eyes and continued to tell him, "You haven't been screwing around with anyone else since we became friends. I know how you are, Paul, even more after what happened a little while ago. You don't need to worry about me thinking any less of you just because you're, uh, secually active."

Paul shook his head and looked away from me. "You claim you have feelings for me, and then you say _that_."

"It's not that I don't have feelings for you anymore, I do," I said, not realizing how hard it was to admit it to him again. It made my heartbeat quicken. "I think I might like you, but it's not like we're together, so you can hook up with other girls if you want to."

"Maybe I don't want to," he said simply, staring back at me again.

I blushed. "Oh. Um, okay."

"Unbelievable," Paul muttered and walked off.

I was left alone in the kitchen, holding a mug of coffee.

My feelings for Paul were already making my friendship with him more complicated. It would have been better if he had just rejected me. At least then I would be able to get over it easier and get back to just being friends with him. Except that didn't happen. Paul just left it up in the air, not rejecting me and not exactly accepting it. He joked about my feelings a lot of the time, which only made matters worse.

I almost wish he did reject me.

I eventually found Paul in the livingroom, setting up a movie on Netflix. He glanced at me when I entered. Paul seemed relaxed when I came in. I settled on the couch. I curled in the blanket he had there, much like I did whenever we watched movies.

"I figured a movie was a safe thing to do," he said, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Yeah, that's fine," I said.

He sat beside me, tugging the blanket over his legs as well. He rested his arm along the back of the couch. If I leaned back it would be around me, and I'm sure at some point he would wrap it around my shoulders if I let him. Paul was anything but shy about physical contact, even if we're only friends right now.

He was a lot more forward with me since my confession.

From the graphics and dreary music I could already tell what kind of music this was. I stared daggers at Paul and scowled. Of course he would pick something like this.

"A horror movie," I groaned.

Paul laughed. "It's not that scary, I swear."

"Maybe not for you," I grumbled.

Usually horror movies scared me, but from the moment he turned off the lights and started the movie I was barely even paying attention to it. Paul laughed at it, not scared at all. He never really jumped while watching.

I watched his face. There was clear amusement in his eyes as they were trained on the TV screen. He didn't look away from the screen, even after twenty minutes, completely unaware of how I watched him. You would think he would clue in, even just from the fact that I wasn't screaming or shrieking yet from the movie.

I shifted closer and moved before thinking. My hands cupped his face and I kissed him. His lips were so soft and intoxicating. I found myself wanting to kiss him more. He blinked a few times before realizing what was happening. When he did realize though, was I ever in trouble.

He turned more to me and pushed into the kiss, taking control of it. His mouth moved against mine, and then his tongue licked my bottom lip. He eventually pushed his tongue into my mouth and it overwhelmed me. My feelings were only going to get stronger from this, but I didn't care anymore.

I needed Paul.

I needed him so much it hurt.

My hand moved into his hair, tugging him closer, while my other hand felt along his shoulder and chest. He took that as a sign to touch me right back. One of his hands began toying with my hair, and the other was busy feeling up my sides. Each touch lit fire inside of me.

It didn't take long before Paul took more control and my back hit the couch. Paul hovered over me, his mouth still attached to mine. His hand began to slip beneath my shirt and touch the sensitive skin of my lower back. I didn't think it was this sensitive before he started touching it.

Paul kissed and touched me like he would never get the chance to again. It was like he would die in a few minutes and this was the last sexual contact he would get before an untimely death.

"Wait," I panted.

He stopped but didn't move away too far, his breath fanning my lips. "Too fast?"

"Way too fast," I said, struggling to catch my breath.

Paul eased up and moved off of me. He pulled me up and into his side. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and his other hand cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing over my cheekbone. He stared into my eyes, a smile on his lips.

"That's fine. You're in charge of how fast you want this to go. I just got a little excited," he told me. He looked down at me. "You just mean me feeling up your bare skin was too fast, right? Kissing was fine?"

"It was more than 'fine'," I muttered.

He laughed. "Not what I meant."

"I'm fine with kissing you. What I'm not fine is having sex so soon," I told him, blushing the whole way.

"Sex?" Paul arched an eyebrow and said, "Honey, that wasn't going to sex. Yes, I want to fuck you so hard you'll see stars, but we weren't heading there. I know you're not ready for that, not yet. All we were doing was making out."

"Oh."

"That leech is a f*cking moron," he muttered.

"Leech?" I asked.

"Your ex, he was leeching off of your happiness. He didn't care about you at all and just threw you away when he had no more use for you," Paul said quickly, glancing away from me. "It was sickening."

I thought about it for a moment. "Leech defines him pretty well."

"So he really never made out with you?" Paul asked.

"No. We barely even kissed. It was just light kisses, nothing like what we just did," I admitted.

"He's a f*cking moron," Paul said again. His gaze moved to my lips but he didn't move to kiss me again. "F*cking moron."

We eventually returned to the movie, but this time Paul's arm was wrapped around my shoulder. My head lied against his chest from how he held me close. Our legs touched under the blanket.

It became even harder for me to pay attention to the movie, but I also felt so unsatisfied. It wasn't that his touches and kisses were unsatisfying, they satisfied me just fine. Paul kissed me with ease, but I was still so unclear about what I was to him and what he was to me.

"What are we doing, Paul?" I asked.

"Watching the movie," he said, looking at me oddly.

I groaned. "Not that. I mean with what just happened."

"That idiot just went into the basement," Paul said. He laughed and added, "He's so going to die."

"The kiss!" I snapped, my face getting hot. "I mean the kiss that just happened."

Paul arched an eyebrow and asked, "What about it?"

"You're a horrible man," I muttered, shaking my head. "I just… I don't know. You're misunderstanding."

"I really doubt I'm misunderstanding. You want me to only kiss you, right?" Paul asked, to which I nodded. "Then I'll only kiss you. You're mine now, and I'm yours. You want me to tell you that we're together now, boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Another nod. "Then that's what we are."

"I see," I said.

Paul rolled his eyes. "You sound so pleased."

"Sorry. I am pleased," I said. I glanced down. "I just don't know why you're with me like this."

"You're impossible. Listen to me right now, Bella. I'm hoping I only need to say this one more time before you finally understand it. You are not an annoyance, you are someone precious and who deserves to be loved. You got a rotten fate in life to have such an awful first boyfriend and a horrible friend who abandoned you, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy," Paul told me.

"Paul, you don't have to be with me because you feel sorry for me," I said.

"That's what you got from that?" Paul asked. He banged his head on the wall behind us. "Only you, I swear."

"What?" I asked.

"Now you're the one misunderstanding. I didn't tell you all of that so you would think I feel sorry for you. I feel bad that you had to go through so much shit, but that's not why I'm with you," Paul told me.

I kissed him briefly before saying, "Tell me you really want me to be yours and I'll believe you. I keep thinking that everyone around me will end up changing their mind and leaving me in the dust. You never actually said you wanted me, only that I deserved to be happy, but if you tell me you want me, I'll believe you."

"I want you."

I kissed him again and let him pull me close. Being close to Paul filled me with such warmth, and it wasn't just the heat coming off of his body in waves, although that was odd as well. The warmth that filled me was pure satisfaction, because I finally knew what we were and I loved hearing him say he wanted me.

This was the start of my relationship with Paul, and maybe I didn't know the ending, but I had to believe that everything would end well. I knew Paul and I knew all the reasons I fell for him, so I had to believe he wouldn't turn his back on me like everyone else always does. I had to let go and believe in him. I had to believe this wasn't just Paul trying to hookup with me a few times. Paul had to be the one who would always stay.

**Okay so it took longer for me to actually get this chapter up. Sorry about that. It's not that it wasn't done (sorry), it's been done for over a week (sorry), but exams and Christmas had me all busy (sorry). Well it's up now anyway! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I appreciated all he comments I got, especially about the question posed last time. I feel kind of reassured about these characters now, it seems like they are portrayed how I wanted them to be portrayed :)**

**Favorite comments:**

** .X said: ****Wow. I was kind of hoping for the whole wolf out of the bag thing but this way works to. ****With the brat comment, i dont think she is. She's deeply hurt which i can understand. On top of that she is working on this new friendship with paul and working through her emotions. I feel like she should work on finding herself again and maybe that will help her figure out what she wants to do with paul. Cause i understand her feelings and thoughts on what he said. Like what is he really thinking? Is he at al worried about messing up there friendship if things go bad? Is it just a few rumps in the sack kind of thing? She doesnt know though im guessing he imprinted on her. Look forward to what you do.**

**Well you hit that one on the nose, lol. Those are exactly her fears, as is seen in this past chapter.**

**Khyharah said: So yeah she's being a bit of a brat but it's some what understandable. She really just needs to lay her cards on the table with and be like "Look, what the frack do u want with me cuz I'm so confused and lost and just want a clear fracking answer for once." Jake pull ur head out ur arse, Paul come clean. Though I have to agree with Holidai in that I like the way their relationship is growing naturally without all the added supernatural poo door. Good luck on exams!**

**Well as long as it's understandable why she is the way she is. And thanks, I think I did well on my exams :)**

**Bookwormgeek1702 said: Such a great chapter! I love how you are developing Bella and Paul's relationship! Jake is honestly being a huge jerk and I think Bella is better off without him. Bella is slowly realizing that she is falling in love with him (Paul) and that's great! But why is Paul taking this so slowly? Normally, Paul is so straightforward in everything. At least that's what I see in Bella/Paul fics most of the time.**

**Your question will be revealed soon enough (and by that I mean like within 3-5 chapters). The only hint I'm giving is that for the wolf, it's all about what their imprint needs ;P**

**JustSearching said: I've read a lot of stories, I mean a lot. With all different couples. I like your take on both Bella and Paul. I think Paul is playing it perfect with the imprint and he's trying to work around Bella's insecurity. I don't think she is being a brat, I think she's never had real love and support. Therefore she clings to it. Jake I think wants to hold on to her even if he has Ell. I love how you are leading it along, don't change a thing.**

**Oh that was such a nice comment! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying how I'm portraying the characters and moving the story along :)**

**I would like to have the next chapter up on New Year's Eve/New Year's Day (I have a big chunk of it done), but who knows :P**

**\- maywriter13**


	10. Chapter 10: The Nonchalant Boyfriend

**Chapter 10: The Nonchalant Boyfriend**

My thoughts were consumed by Paul.

He made it nearly impossible to focus in my classes. Chemistry and math, and even English, my favourite subject, didn't seem important anymore. I just wanted to see him and it didn't make sense. We were together now, but it was like a switch was flipped on and made me want him more than anything else.

We've been together for a couple of weeks, but the chances to see each other were pretty much only the weekends. Assignments were due left and right in school, plus I had to juggle my job.

My head was pounding and I didn't know why. Even my body felt irrationally weak. Maybe I was dehydrated or needed some more food in me. Even with all of my pains, my thoughts returned to Paul. It was like ever since that kiss, a part of my mind that was obsessed with Paul opened up and I couldn't get it to close.

When it was finally lunch and I was free from the torture of trying and failing to focus in my classes, I pulled out my phone. I constructed a text to send to Paul over a dozen times, but each time I ended up deleting it and starting over.

I needed to be honest with myself and honest with Paul. I owed him at least that much, even though my honest feelings scared me a little.

_I want to see you_.

I stared at the screen. I had to wonder if I just made a huge mistake. Maybe it would come across as being too needy. Paul could easily be looking at it and thinking about what he's gotten himself into. I suddenly wished I could bring the message back.

Then my phone vibrated and I scrambled for it. Before I could read the message, however, Jessica and Lauren came into my vision.

"Forget what a text looks like?" Lauren sneered.

"Forget what a bitch looks like? Maybe you should look in the mirror," I shot back.

"You're such a loser," Lauren said and left, with Jessica following after her.

I finally opened the text message from Paul, only to find out I had two instead of just one.

_Meet at your house after school_.

_You okay?_

I smiled. My body felt lighter after just reading the simple text. It was like even my headache lifted a bit. It wasn't completely gone, but it didn't hurt as much. Paul made everything feel so much better.

_Yeah. Had a run in with Lauren._

I sent the message and smiled to myself. His next message came within seconds.

_You sure you're okay? I could come._

Paul could be a real sweetie. He may have a reputation as being a player and a manwhore, and because of that being seen as a horrible person, but with me none of that is true. He made sure I was alright and was so intuned with my feelings, even when we weren't in the same room.

_I'm alright. I'll see you after school_, I texted him.

We texted back and forth for a while until I needed to go to my next class. He suggested, repeatedly might I add, that we should both skip and hang out. I had to turn him down, seeing as I had a big test in a week.

I trudged through my classes, but as soon as they were over I hurried out to my truck and drove home. Waiting on the steps of my porch was Paul. I quickly parked the truck and flung open the door.

I got out of the truck and hurried to Paul. The second I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deposited myself in his lap. He just laughed at me before pressing a kiss to my cheek. His arms came around my waist.

"I'm guessing you missed me," he said, laughing. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "I missed you too, sweetheart."

"You better have, or you're not getting affection from me," I said.

He looked into my face, grinning wickedly. "Really now?"

"Not a single kiss," I confirmed, nodding.

"Well then, I missed you very much," Paul said, before he pressed his lips to mine.

We moved this inside. The last thing I needed was a nosy neighbor watching us and telling the entire town about it. It wasn't that I was embarrassed about Paul, quite the opposite, but there was no telling how the rumour would spread and change. It could turn ugly quickly, especially with Paul's reputation.

We ended up curled on the couch. I didn't need to do anything special when I was with Paul, I just needed him to be there. I felt better just being in his arms. It was an odd sensation, but my headache and body soreness was gone. All I needed was Paul. We just talked and that was all we needed.

The door eventually opened and in came Charlie. He looked between Paul and I, from how close we sat to Paul's arm around me. Paul didn't seem fazed at all, but I froze up. All I could do was stare at my father, even when there was clear annoyance in his eyes.

"You're the one who got Bella drunk," Charlie said, his eyes narrowing.

Paul laughed pleasantly. "Yes, Chief."

"You didn't have to admit to it," I muttered.

"So what exactly are you to Bella?" Charlie asked. I wanted to groan at his question, but I had a feeling he wouldn't give up. "She hasn't talked about you all that much, yet you two have been hanging out quite a bit."

"Dad, that's-."

"I'm dating your daughter, Chief," Paul said, not missing a beat.

Charlie stared at Paul and I couldn't tell quite what he was thinking. With Charlie it could be anything. I didn't feel too good with Charlie still having his gun on him. I knew he wouldn't shoot Paul, of course not, but he could very well use it to try to threaten Paul to stay away from me.

This wasn't a very good way to start off my relationship with Paul. The last thing I needed was to have him scared away by my dad. Although, I could understand my dad's wariness after the whole Edward fiasco.

"Since when do you date, Paul?" Charlie asked.

It didn't surprise me that he knew what Paul's reputation was. There weren't many people who didn't know who Paul Lahote was. It was even worse because both La Push and Forks were small areas, and people in those kind of places talk and that gossip spreads like fires.

"Since now," Paul said. He looked at me and smiled. "Your daughter is very special, Chief. She's had to deal with so much already, but she has come out stronger in the end. I admire that strength, Chief. I won't hurt your daughter."

"We'll see," Charlie said skeptically.

Charlie finally put his gun away and went to change out of his uniform. Once he was gone, I let out a breath of relief. Paul just looked at me, clearly amused. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, kissing the side of my head.

"Everything is fine, Bella. You need to try to worry less," he said.

"You know he has a gun, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I saw," Paul said. He shrugged. "I also know that he's an honourable cop and wouldn't use it on a civilian who isn't remotely dangerous to the community."

"Define dangerous to the community," I said dryly.

"You're so funny," he said, ruffling my hair.

I turned in his arms and looked up at him. "You won't be scared off by his gun?"

"Of course not. I'd take a bullet for you," he said, winking.

"That doesn't make me feel better." I groaned and pushed out of his arms.

Paul wrapped his arms around me again. Paul was awfully cuddly at the moment. He didn't seem like he wanted to let go anytime soon. He held me close, my back against his chest. I leaned my head back, resting it against his chest.

He dwarfed me. Paul was so tall, and having me curled in his arms just showed how big of a difference there was in our heights.

"We probably shouldn't be like this when Charlie comes back," I said.

"Probably not," he said, rubbing circles on my hip and seeming like he had no intention of moving away from me.

Charlie came back down, dressed in his regular clothes opposed to his uniform. He looked at us suspiciously before going into the kitchen. I could hear him rummaging around, but he soon joined us in the livingroom. He kept eyeing us, and I wanted to just hide behind Paul.

"How long has this been going on?" Charlie asked.

"A couple of weeks," I said.

"Oh," was all Charlie said.

That probably wasn't the answer he was expecting. He probably thought it was going on since I started going to La Push a lot more. I couldn't really blame him for thinking I was hiding a boyfriend from him, especially with how badly my last relationship turned out. He probably thought I wasn't the best judge of character anymore. Again, I couldn't blame him for that.

Edward screwed up my entire life, but Paul was nothing like that. Paul treated me like I was his equal, something I never felt like with Edward. When I was with Paul it was like Edward and the holes he tore through me were nothing but a distant memory. I just needed to make Charlie understand this.

I leaned into Paul's side and rest my head against his chest. Just being near him brought me comfort. I knew if anyone would be able to help me show Charlie how real this was, it would be Paul. Just looking at us, I'm sure Charlie will eventually be able to accept that this isn't like how it was with Edward.

Paul stayed until it was late, even though Charlie made it clear he was uncomfortable with having Paul in his house, curled up next to his daughter.

"I don't want you to leave," I said, frowning. We stood on the porch together. "Charlie is sure to warn me about you and I don't know if I'll be able to take it. I just know he's going to remind me of how messed up I was after Edward left me. He doesn't seem to understand yet that this is completely different."

"You'll be alright. Call me later if you want. You can rant to me as long as you rant," Paul told me.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. It was the best goodbye kiss I have had so far, then again I haven't had all that many good ones. When Edward kissed me goodbye it was a featherlight kiss, and there certainly was no tongue in his kisses.

I watched Paul leave. He walked off and I only let him go because he told me his friend that gave him a lift to Forks was at his house, waiting for Paul to come so they could head to La Push. I stayed on the porch until I couldn't see him anymore.

When I walked back inside, my dad was waiting for me. He looked concerned.

"You know what that boy is like, don't you?" Charlie asked.

"I know exactly what he's like. Do you?" I asked. Before he could answer, I added on, "Or do you know his reputation? Believe me, those are two very different things."

"You're right, I don't know him. It isn't just rumoured that he moves on from girls quickly, it's proven. I've caught him being indecent with women many times," Charlie told me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I know what he's been like with other girls. He wasn't exclusive with them though, and he is with me," I told my dad.

"I hope this doesn't end up badly for you Bella," my dad said.

"It won't," I promised. "There won't be another repeat of what happened with Edward."

"Good. I don't need to go through that trauma with you again. I swear you shaved ten years of my life off," Charlie joked.

It became clear that the seriousness of the conversation was over. There would be no more warnings, at least for tonight. It was very likely that I would get more tomorrow night and every time he saw I was with Paul, or even if he just knew I was meeting up with Paul.

Soon after I went up to my room and called Paul. I told him about what my dad said and he listened patiently. I just liked the fact that I could talk to him so easily still.

"He didn't say I couldn't be with you, so I guess everything is okay," I said.

Paul chuckled. "He's not alright with us being together, is he? I didn't really expect him to be, honestly."

"At least he's giving you a bit of a chance and the benefit of the doubt," I said.

"Yeah," Paul agreed. He sighed. "It was nice seeing you, but now I don't know what to do with myself. I'm so used to having you around. I'm kind of bored."

"I'll come over this weekend," I said.

"You better," he teased.

"It's probably going to be a little bit different though," I mumbled.

"What do you mean? We're still sleeping in the same bed, right?" Paul asked.

"Well, we certainly know where your priorities lie," I said.

"Right next to me," he said.

"Okay, that was smooth," I admitted.

Paul laughed and told me, "Only the best for my girlfriend."

"Anyway, it's going to be a little different because I don't know if Charlie is going to let me spend the night in La Push anymore," I said.

"That could be a problem," Paul mumbled. Paul groaned and through the phone I could hear some shifting around. "I want you to stay the night. I like waking up to you."

I blushed. "I like that too."

"You'll just have to figure out how to get him to let you stay the entire weekend in La Push. Bella, in all honesty, there's not much he can do from stopping you. You're eighteen and a legal adult, so as long as you can get yourself up here, we're in the clear," Paul told me.

"I know that, but I don't want Charlie to be upset with me and I really don't want to argue with him," I said.

"I guess I can understand that," Paul said.

I smiled to myself. "Thanks for understanding, Paul. I'll let you know how it goes. There's no reason I need to tell him right away anyway. It's only Monday. The weekend is still a ways away."

"Don't remind me," Paul grumbled.

"I feel really close to you, even though we've only really known each other for a little while," I said.

"I know what you mean. You must be pretty damn special considering I'm willing to have you and only you. You're the only one I want, Bella," Paul told me.

Now there was no way I was going to let Charlie force me to come home each night on the weekend. I was determined to stay the weekend nights at Paul's place. He was really too good to me, and I needed to make Charlie see that.

I talked to Paul until I fell asleep. It felt so good hearing his voice as I drifted off, almost as if he was right there beside me. It was like a comfort to me and helped me sleep through the entire night. I didn't have any nightmares during my sleep. It was a dreamless night, but that was still better than nightmares.

**Another chapter up! **

**Okay so before I go into the comments, I have some to say to the anonymous reviewer known as Debbie Hicks. I seriously doubt this reviewer is going to read this, since I've looked at a few different stories and she seems to be spamming them with weird comments that seem to be advertising her story. I doubt she even reads the stories, which is just so rude on its own. I guess this is more a rant than anything. Although, I have never been more glad for review moderating for anonymous comments (even without it, I would just delete her comments anyway lol). If she is reading this, I would like to say this: leave my story alone and stop posting your stupid self-promotion comments. The only thing it's accomplishing is making you look like a rude, obnoxious, arrogant, stubborn child.**

**Done. Sorry, I had to rant :P**

**Onto the comments!**

**Holidai said: This Paul really captures the realities of imprinting. Or maybe how you see imprinting? Regardless, I really like it. He's still who he is, to the bone, but it's like he's expanded. I love that he has no intention of getting with other women. I love that he's letting her drive and he actually tells her stuff. I like that she is (slowly but surely) venturing out of her safety bubble and saying things I get the feeling canon Bella never would have dared. I get the feeling they're gonna be epic when they're fully together, like together together.**

**You always have such good comments, but I really liked this one. It's like explaining Paul's reasoning without me actually having to do it lol :P**

** .X said: glad that is out in the open and she can get passed that bit of fear, sure there probably is a spot in the corner with her fear of him just up and leaving but its not holding her back at the moment. I see Paul had a slip up there with the leach word but I also like how Bella handled it, she didn't freak out like, 'how did he know?' kind of way. She even agreed but I think maybe more on what Paul had said, sucked her happiness away. I just like how unsupernatural it was mostly.**

**Ah, the joy of words having multiple meanings :)**

**Superduperfics said: I LOVE THIS STORY! Also, the making out moment being was started by Bella, which is another point for Paul/Bella forever *Paul shouts, "Ya, Bella kissed me without any work of myself!* OK, to much? Maybe, but that is what the pack will hear the next time he is on patrol. Next I want another Jacob being a female dog (get my joke?) moment, OH OH OH! And, maybe (mind you just an idea)...Bella slapping Jake, he gets mad, Paul pulls Bella out of the way, and phases to protect her. What ya think?**

**Haha I'm glad you're liking the story. That's a nice idea, although I already have an idea of how Bella's going to learn about the wolves. I feel my idea (keeping it a secret, sorry :P) is one that isn't done as much :)**

**Bye for now! :)**

**\- maywriter13**


	11. Chapter 11: The Tested Trust

**Chapter 11: The Tested Trust**

_We should go on a date_, I texted Paul.

I sat curled in my blankets, feeling drained from not being able to see Paul for a while. At least, I guessed that was the reason since that was the only change in me. That had to be the reason, no matter how illogical it was.

It was already Thursday and every day something had stopped us from getting together, whether it was on his end or mine. We talked every night, but it just wasn't the same. I wanted to see him.

Each day was combined with a pounding headache. Sometimes the headaches were so bad that I could barely sit up without feeling like I was going to pass out.

I looked at his text and felt all tingly inside.

_Are you free tomorrow?_

I smiled and texted him, _Yeah, after shift at my job ends at nine_.

I opened the text message that came almost right away. It was like he knew what I was going to say and already had his message ready, just waiting for me to send mine first.

_I'll meet you there. Pack some things for the weekend. We can just go to La Push after our date._

I texted him back, _I haven't told Charlie yet_.

_Then go tell him_, was Paul's simple reply.

I huffed and tossed my phone away. He made it sound so easy, but then he didn't have the police chief of Forks as his dad. I paused at that thought though because now that I think about it, I've never met Paul's parents. I've been there every weekend and some days in between, but I never saw his parents even once. He doesn't even mention them.

As I walked around the house, looking for my dad, I thought about what Paul's parents could be like. He must have a good reason for never bringing them up in conversation, even though we were already so close. Paul kept them a secret, and that was quite a big secret.

I found my dad and ripped it off like a bandaid. "I'm going on a date with Paul tomorrow and staying over at his house for the weekend."

My dad glanced at me before saying, "You can go on a date with him, but you're not staying over there."

"Yes, I am," I said.

"Bella, it's one thing to let you stay over there as his friend, but it's entirely different to let you stay over at a boyfriend's house," he told me.

I could understand his reasoning, I really could, but I needed to be with Paul soon. I always felt better with Paul around, no matter how irrational that was. Maybe it was just because he made me happy. He could always pull me out of whatever funk I was in.

"You let me stay over at Edward's before, plenty of times in fact," I said, and even as I did I knew it was a low blow.

My dad scowled. "That's how it's going to be, Bella? I am your father and I say you're not staying the night, much less an entire weekend, at Paul Lahote's house."

Just do it.

You need to see Paul.

"I'm eighteen. That doesn't work anymore, Dad."

"As long as you live under this roof, it works," he said, and that was clearly the end of that discussion.

Charlie avoided me for the rest of the day and was gone the next day before I was even awake. I didn't have another chance to confront him and try again. I was still in a horrible mood by the time Paul dropped by after my shift.

He took one look at me and frowned. There was no fooling him, even though I tried to smile and act like I was fine for his sake. Nothing could get past Pault though, not if it concerned me.

"You're all riled up," he said. He ran his hands down my arms, clasping my hands in his. "Do you want to postpone our date until sometime this weekend?"

"I want to be with you. It doesn't matter where," I said, pushing myself against him. Paul wrapped his arms around me. "I just need you."

Paul led me to my truck and ushered me into the passenger seat. He got into the driver's side. He drove well enough, but I've never seen him drive before. He didn't have a car of his own either.

"Do you even have a license?" I asked, after he drove for a while.

"Nope."

I laughed. "Of course you don't. Why would you, it's not like you're driving my truck or anything," I said.

"Someone's full of sass today," he teased. He grabbed my hand with one of his, driving one-handed, something I didn't even do and I had my license. "No one really cares in La Push. Even then there's no real reason to drive."

"I guess," I muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't crash us," he said, laughing.

When we got to his house, I walked in like I lived there. Paul was right behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close. He kissed me and didn't waste any time nudging me toward his bedroom.

I laughed and pushed away slightly, "Easy there."

"I haven't seen you in so long," he whined.

We made it into his bedroom and that's when it really hit me that I was going against my dad completely. He forbade me from staying the weekend, yet that's what I was planning to do. My need to see Paul ended up being a lot greater than, well, anything else.

"I'm so dead when I get home," I groaned and collapsed on his bed.

Paul laid next to me and kissed my nose. "You'll be fine. What are you so afraid of?"

"I just don't want him to be mad with me. We're finally developing more of a father-daughter relationship. It was always so hard since we're so alike," I said.

"I guess he's not thinking you two are so alike now," Paul said.

"Not the time, Paul," I said and turned away from him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Paul pressed light kisses to my shoulder, moving up my neck. The tension in my body dissipated immediately. All Paul had to do was touch and like magic I felt better right away.

I curled into his side. "Paul, do you always live on your own?"

He glanced down at me. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not," I said immediately. I smiled and laid my hand on his. "I was just wondering."

"My parents divorced when I was eight, and I haven't spoken to my mom since I was ten. She stopped bothering to return my calls. I lived with my dad until a year ago. He took off after a fight we had and he hasn't come back since. Maybe he'll come back one day, but I doubt it," Paul told me. He shrugged. "Now you know."

"I don't understand your mom," I said.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Says the girl who keeps getting abandoned herself."

"Although maybe it explains why you jump from one woman to another," I said.

"Whoa, easy there," he said. Paul whacked me lightly on the head. "No need to get all psychological on me. If you start spewing out crap about how I have issues with women, I swear you're in for it."

"Oh, you don't have issues with women, that's the problem," I teased.

Paul kissed me. When he pulled away. "No need to worry about me straying away from you, Bella."

"Either way, I'm glad you told me," I said.

"If nothing else you're good at changing topics," Paul said. He smiled down at me. "Why are you so glad though?"

"I just don't want there to be secrets between us," I said.

Paul pulled me close so my head was against his shoulder. I couldn't see his face and something about the way he said, "Yeah, me neither," made me feel uneasy. It sounded too strained.

"Paul?" I pushed away slightly and looked up at his face. There was worry plain in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something. I care about you too much to lie to you anymore," Paul said.

I pushed away and ran a hand through my hair. "Just tell me you don't have a kid out there somewhere."

"A kid?" Paul rolled his eyes and shoved me back onto the bed. "Of course not. Why would you even think something like that?" I merely arched an eyebrow. "Okay, I see where that concern might come from."

"Paul, I know how you were before," I teased.

"I don't have a kid," he said.

"Okay, good. I think I can handle pretty much anything else. What could be worse than you hiding that you're a teen dad, or even that you got someone pregnant in the first place?" I told him.

Paul laughed nervously. "Yeah, what could be worse than that?"

It wasn't often that I saw Paul nervous. He was always calm and in control of himself. Sometimes he showed anger, especially if Jake says something stupid, but he was never nervous. Seeing him nervous like this made my own nerves intensify.

"I'm just going to do it. No use avoiding it any longer. I've already been waiting too long to be honest with you," Paul told me.

He left me side and retreated to a corner of the room.

"Paul?"

"Just keep an open mind," he said, before stripping.

I shielded my eyes with my hands. "Paul! What the Hell?"

The only thing I was met with was silence. Slowly, I uncovered my eyes, only to see a wolf in the corner of the room where Paul was previously standing.

I jerked back. My back hit the wall and there was suddenly nowhere to go.

Sitting in on the floor was a wolf the size of a horse. When I tried to push myself away further, the wolf whined. He lowered himself to the floor the most I could and looked up at me with puppy eyes.

Huge puppy eyes.

"No," I said, shaking my head. I pulled my knees up to my chest, anything to get further from… _it_. "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening."

I clutched at my head. There had to be some kind of signs of this. There had to be something that I missed, something that could have prepared me for this, something that could have kept me away from this. No matter how many times I turned it over in my head, there was never any sign that Paul was anything but human.

The wolf rose up suddenly, causing me to jerk away. He took a few steps closer and laid his head, just his head, on the bed and stared at me.

"You're… a wolf. A werewolf."

He whined.

"I'm dating a dog," I groaned.

The wolf edged its head closer to me.

"No, I can't do this," I told him. Then I sighed. "I'm talking to a wolf."

The wolf's body jerked away, stalking to the corner where the pile of clothes was. Then his body changed back into that of Paul's. The first thing I saw was Paul's bare ass.

I would like to say I looked away right away, really I would, but it took me a brief, shocked moment to look away. The wolf was gone and in his place was Paul, who didn't care one bit about nudity. The most he did was put on his boxers, and that was more for my sake than his.

"Bella, look at me," he said, as he got on the bed, sitting in front of me. "Look at me, sweetheart. It's okay."

My gaze jerked up. "What about this is okay? At least now I know to get you a chew toy for your birthday."

"That's not funny, Bella," he said.

"You're right, maybe you would prefer a tennis ball to chase around," I shot back.

Paul ran his hand through my hair gently. "You need to calm down. You're going to start hyperventilating if you don't calm down."

My breath was ragged and too fast. I felt like I couldn't breath and that the world was falling in around me. Paul was right though, I needed to calm myself down somehow.

Paul rant his hands up and down my back, on my arms. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. He never took his hands off of me the entire time he tried to calm me down. He breathed deeply, never breaking eye contact with me as he did so.

"You okay now?" Paul asked, after a while.

"I'm far from okay," I shot back and ripped my hand from his grip. "I can't do this again. I can't push past this whole supernatural thing."

Paul's fingers toyed with my hair, letting me keep my hands out of his grip. "You mean like you did for the leech?"

I looked up at that, eyes wide. "What?"

"I know the Cullens are vampires, Bella. They're the reason I phase into a wolf. The others are shapeshifters as well. We're a lot more like you than the Cullens were, yet you accepted them," Paul told me.

"I accepted them and look how that turned out," I spat out.

"Don't you dare insinuate that I'm anything like him," Paul said, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm not, but the only thing meddling with the supernatural ever does for me is a trip to the hospital and left all alone. Clearly the natural and the supernatural shouldn't mix," I said. I looked down. "I may resent the Cullens, but they taught me that I shouldn't be with anyone supernatural."

"You can't decide whether you'll accept me based on the leeches," Paul said. He shook his head. "There's this thing us wolves do called imprinting."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's when we find the one person in the entire world that we need to protect. We can be anything they need us to be, whether it's a protector, a friend… a lover," Paul explained.

"You better not be saying that you're my soul mate," I told him.

He smiled sheepishly. "That's a word for it."

"Soul mates don't exist. I learned that the hard way," I said. I tried to push away, but Paul grabbed and held my hands, in connection holding me right where I was. "Paul, stop it."

"You can't just leave without giving me a chance to explain. I felt horrible lying to you, I needed you to know the truth. What we have so far was all built on trust, I would be throwing all that away if I didn't tell you," Paul said.

"Fine, explain, but let go of me," I said.

Paul looked pained, but he released my hands. "At first I was just a friend to you because that's all you needed, but then you needed more."

"So you're with me because you have to be," I said. I shook my head and muttered sarcastically, "Fantastic."

"Yes, but I want to be. You know, when all the you needed at first was a friend, I was bitter and angry. Sam imprinted to Emily, but she needed him as someone to love her. The same is for Jake and Ellie. They got their imprints as lovers so easily, and then my imprint only needs a friend. Even when I wanted more from you, all you needed was a friend," Paul told me. He brushed his hand along my cheek. "I wanted more. I wanted you."

I looked away.

Paul's hands cupped my face and turned me back to look at him. "I fell for you before you needed me to. I hated this damn imprint bond because it meant I couldn't have you in the same way that I wanted you."

"You…"

"I realized I fell for you a few days before that's what you needed. I fell for you all on my own," Paul said.

He pulled me close and I let him. There was nothing I could say against his words. Paul's arms were strong as he hugged me to him, but at the same time his hands were shaking. It was right then that I realized he was terrified of losing me.

"Don't leave," he whispered, after a lapse of silence from both of us.

Paul was so… vulnerable in this moment. Nothing could tear me away from him now that he was showing me this side of him. It was so rare to see and so precious. I felt honoured to have him show this side of him to me.

I leaned against him, my head against his shoulder, and just thought for a while. I thought about everything we had been through and how he always made me feel better. Paul was the one who could always change my day into a good one.

Finally, I pushed away enough to look at his face. He looked down at me, hope in his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to break his heart like mine has constantly been broken. Paul didn't deserve to have someone get up and leave once they find out what he really was, even if it was that he really wasn't human.

"I don't believe in imprinting," I said, having to watch the way every trace of hope left Paul's eyes, "but I know how I feel about you. I think that's enough for me."

"You'll stay?" he asked.

"I'll stay," I said.

Paul kissed me. He was eager and unyielding. His hand tangled into my hair and he pushed me down on the bed, his hand a buffer between my head and the bed. Paul's body hovered just over mine and he put everything he had into the kiss, which, trust me, was a lot.

When he finally pulled away, I'm sure I had a dazed look on my face.

"So," he said, a grin forming on his lips, "is sex off the table?"

I shoved him right off the bed.

"The floor works too, better even sometimes," Paul told me, laughing as I groaned.

**Well there's typical for Paul for you :P**

**Onto my fav comments from the last chapter:**

** .X said: ****what can i say about this chapter. a little concerning that bella was feeling a negative reaction to being away from paul. since it was only Monday that means she would of seen him the day before or at least that Saturday before and she was already aching from being away from him.. ****i feel charlie was low key on his reaction to learning about their relationship. maybe i feel that way from reading other fanfiction of these two or my own experience of not having a father to see that kind of reaction from. i just thought there be some that sparked in a fire-y way. ****also like seeing bella branching away from the quiet reaction to others and being herself or exploring herself. i'm saying that from her come up to lauren and reacting to her need to see paul and talk to him freely. ****i cant wait to see what you have planed for the big revealing. what superuperfics said about jake being slapped thing would of been amusing but i do, oh so want to see what you have planned.**

**The thing about Charlie is I feel he would want to be cautious about how he talked to Bella about dating, especially after how horribly it went with Edward before. There's still time for it to get more hectic between those two, and really the three of them.**

**sarahmicaela88 said: This is sarah88 under a new name. I missed this story soooo much. Really I am so in love with the Paul of this story, he's such a cutie pie. And the way he stood up 2 Charlie and let him knw no bullshit how things were between him and Bea without fear, being one hundred percent honest is amazing. Not many guys would do that and still stay and be there 4 their girl. He also didn't front and try and be something else. He was himself and wasn't ashamed, that takes courage. He's proving that he's good enough 4 her and that's admirable.**

**Hi again! When is Paul ever ashamed lol? That's a great part of him :)**

**jaytan said: I wish I had taken the time to review every chapter but I was so caught up in the story I just wanted to keep reading lol. ****Fantastic fic, I love the flow of the story and how realistic and relatable Bella is, working through her insecurities and entering this relationship with Paul is just so real. I love your Paul, he's laid back and just rolls with whatever and I'm not sure if this is an imprint story, although I think the way she feels without him in this last chapter makes that a definite yes, I still love the pace of their growing relationship. I'm sure the poop will hit the fan when she discovers their secret and I look forward to reading more, great job so far!**

**Thank you for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Well... imprint, clearly is after this chapter lol. And the secret, well, not much explaining for me to do after this chapter haha :P**

**Also I thought it would be nice if I shared a small part of a new story I've been working on and off for a few months, and it would be a nice treat since I haven't uploaded in a while. It's not a Paul fanfic, but it is still within the pack. Let me know what you think:**

Victoria finally go of Bella's mangled leg, but it didn't occur to Bella. No, Bella was focused on just staying conscious. Blackness began to fill the edges of her vision. She felt like she was being lifted out of her body.

_Bella! Stay alive!_ a voice from nowhere seemed to yell at her.

It was an all too familiar voice. Bella looked around, but there was no one there except for herself and Victoria. She was sure she heard his voice though. Bella imagined Edward yelling at her before, but it never happened with someone else before. This was new to her.

"Sam?" she questioned.

"Who?" Victoria asked, tilting her head to the side for a moment as she peered at Bella. Then she leaned closer and looked into Bella's eyes. "Are you delusional? Huh, humans are so weak. I never realized how they get from blood loss since they're usually dead within seconds of me meeting them."

"You're sick and twisted," Bella said.

Victoria looked like she was going to say something, but then she looked away from Bella and toward East. She scowled and turned back to Bella, clearly put out and in a bad mood.

"What a shame, I hear your darling wolves coming," Victoria said. She knew very well the relationship between Bella and the wolves, and she laughed. "Don't die on me now. You wouldn't want to rob me of my fun, now would you?"

Then she was gone.

Despite what Victoria said, Bella still couldn't hear the wolves. Maybe she was too wounded and her senses were dulling, she rationed. It didn't occur to her that Victoria ran as soon as the wolves entered her hearing range, which was much larger than Bella's.

She felt numb, both from the bitter cold and the wounds she sustained. There were wounds all over her body, from stabbings to already bruising marks to the broken bones. Bella couldn't have moved if she wanted to. Instead, she stared up at the bright sky above her, hating how it seemed to taunt her. The one day it shined brightly was the day she would die.

_I guess this is what I get for dabbling in the world of the supernatural_, Bella thought.

Then she heard it, the trudging through snow. She managed to turn her head to the direction of the sound and at first she didn't see anything, but then a pack of horse-sized wolves pushed through the clearing of trees.

Three stopped by Bella while the rest pushed on after Victoria, although her scent was weak by then. They were ordered by the second-in-command to go after her, or to at least keep her away. The Alpha was too far out of his mind to be giving orders, or to even think of them.

The three wolves phased right there, changing back into their human forms. Naked men stood in front of Bella and, despite her numbing body and wounds, she had the decency to look away.

Sam dropped to his knees in front of her, taking her face in his hands. He looked into her face, the pain clear in her brown eyes. He could feel it through their imprint bond, but it was entirely different to see it so clearly in her eyes and in her face.

"Bella, stay with me," Sam growled.

"Sam, we need to get her to a hospital," Jared said urgently, putting a hand on his friend's shaking shoulder.

Even Paul looked down at Bella with pity. He didn't particularly like her because of her association with vampires, but by no means did that mean he thought she deserved to die. He wanted to tear Victoria apart for doing this, because when it came down to it Bella was still an innocent human.

Bella laid her hand lightly on Sam's cheek, with him noting how ice cold it was, and she said, "You'll be free now."

Her hand dropped and everything went black.

She was unaware of Sam hovering over her, his eyes wild and frantic. He yelled at her to wake up and to stay with him, but she never heard any of that.

**Well that's it for the little preview. I probably won't have this story up for a little while since I would like to be a little further in this Paul story but I thought it would be nice to share. I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**\- maywriter13**


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth Unbound

**Chapter 12: The Truth Unbound**

Lips ghosted across my bare shoulder. I slowly began to wake up, and it was a wondrous sensation to wake up to. A hand slipped under my shirt and brushed over my ribcage, while the other hand played with my hair.

Bare shoulder?

I smiled and leaned back into the warm body. "Paul."

"Yeah, hun?" He murmured against my skin.

"You're being awfully friendly this morning," I said.

His hand fell away from my hair and glided up my throat, tipping my chin up and my head back against him. My eyes closed at the sinfully pleasant sensation his touch gave me. He knew exactly how to touch me. I always tried to not focus on the fact that it was probably due to the fact that he's been with so many other women.

That wasn't something I wanted to think about so early in the morning.

"I was taught to always be nice to others," he teased. He pressed light kisses up the side of my neck.

I snorted.

"Hey, at least try to support your boyfriend," Paul said. His arm tightened around my waist and pulled me in. "I'm a nice person, aren't I, sweetheart?"

"To me, you are," I said.

"And to everyone else?" Paul asked.

"You can be kind of mean," I said.

"Wrong answer," Paul said, and began tickling my stomach.

By reflex, I shrieked out and rammed my foot back, whacking it into Paul's leg. The tickling was a shock, but so was the sudden pain I felt from the contact of our legs. I expected a slight jolt, or a little soreness, but what I felt was full-on pain.

"Wait, wait," I gasped out.

"You admit defeat already?" Paul asked, probably grinning from the sound of his gleeful voice.

"Please tell me that hurt you as much as it hurt me," I groaned.

"Bella?" he questioned. Paul flipped me over and stared down at my face. There was concern in his eyes. "What's wrong? What hurts?"

"You seriously don't feel any pain from me jabbing my foot into your leg?" I asked.

Paul grimaced. "Ah, I get it now."

"Please, enlighten me," I said dryly.

"You see, werewolves are built much stronger, even in human form. I didn't feel much from your foot, aside from a slight bumping, even though your foot may or may not be broken," Paul said, sounding perfectly calm.

"Broken?" I yelped.

I tried to sit up, but he put a hand on my shoulder and kept me down. "Calm down. Obviously I'm going to check."

Paul pulled the covers off of my body and went to my foot. He picked it up gingerly in his hands, careful around the heel. I sat up a bit to watch him, despite the fact that he wanted me to stay down.

He looked up at my face as he nudged my foot gently. I winced a little, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Next, he moved my foot around a bit, proving it wasn't broken. I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"It's probably just sore," Paul said. He put my foot down. "I'm sure it will be fine with a little rest."

"Any other wolfy things I should know?" I asked, frowning.

"Okay, the only reason I didn't bring it up was because I didn't think you would hit up with any real force," Paul told me.

"It's your own fault for tickling me," I said, huffing.

Paul chuckled, but then he stilled. He took hold of my hand and entwined our fingers. "I think we need to talk about the elephant in the room."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"The imprint bond," he said.

"You know, you should probably get me some ice for my foot. I can already feel it swelling," I said.

He rolled his eyes but got up regardless. "Sure you can."

As Paul went to get some ice for my foot, I found my phone and had every intention of playing Candy Crush on it, but then I saw the dozens upon dozens of messages, all from Charlie. There were missed calls and voicemails, although I didn't dare listen to them. My heart went into full-drive.

This was bad. This was very bad.

Everything stopped after two in the morning. That was the oddest part about all of this. Charlie is not someone who would simply stop until he got to the bottom of this. He clearly didn't get to talk to me, which made it weird that he simply stopped trying.

"Here's your ice," Paul said, entering the room.

"This makes no sense," I told Paul, and informed him about what was happening. Or rather, what happened.

"He stopped because I told him to," Paul said easily.

Paul wrapped the ice in a towel and gently put it on my foot. My foot jerked for a second, but it eventually eased into the numbing sensation of the ice.

"You what?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "I answered your phone and told him to knock it off."

I was dead.

I was so dead.

Charlie was going to kill me when I got home. Heck, I debated just not coming home because he was going to kill me. My idiot of a boyfriend was going to get me killed.

"You didn't," I whined.

"I did." He sat back down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Paul told me, "You don't need to worry so much, Bella. Everything is going to be fine. I explained our position and he understood… eventually."

"Our position? What exactly is our position?" I asked.

"I told him we're in a serious relationship and that we value each other, but that we aren't having sex. You know, he accused us of having sex a lot," Paul said.

I'm not sure who I was more embarrassed about: my boyfriend or my dad. My stupid, werewolf boyfriend defined our relationship to my dad, and knowing Paul he didn't exactly have a filter. My dad, on the other hand, believes I'm off having sex. In fact, he probably believes it even more after talking with Paul.

I couldn't really believe that Paul talked to my dad. No matter how I imagined that conversation, it always ended badly. There was no real way it could have ended well, especially if Paul told him about of relationship in his blunt way of talking.

"He's going to accuse us of having sex a lot more now," I said, falling back against the pillow. "You just doomed your girlfriend to death by father."

Paul laughed. "It won't be that bad."

"You clearly don't know Charlie," I said.

"Calm down, Bella. He ended up seeing things my way. I simply told him that he needs to let you make your own choices and not shelter you so much. Charlie saw it my way when I informed him there was possibility of you fighting back if he tries to make you run every choice by you every single time," Paul explained to me.

"I'm doomed."

"He might not be happy about us being together, but he at least respects the fact that we care about each other. I made it clear to him that you are not just some hookup to me," Paul told me.

I glanced at him and asked, "You told him we are long-term?"

"Yeah," he said. Paul leaned down and kissed me softly. When he pulled away, he whispered, "After all, we're in this together forever."

"Forever…" I said softly, brushing my fingers along his jaw.

"Bella, I really think we should talk about-"

I kissed him.

Maybe I was playing a little dirty since I knew he couldn't bring himself to deny a kiss from me, but the imprint bond was the last thing I wanted to talk about. The elephant in the room was a lot bigger than Paul thought and I wasn't ready to open up to him about what I really thought. If I told him what I really thought of the imprint bond, and how it made me think about him, he would be crushed.

There was just something about the idea of the imprint bond that was wrong. No matter how Paul tried to describe it to me, it always sounded horrible in my mind. It diminished my own feelings in a way, making it as if I only love Paul because of the bond.

I refused to believe that, so I avoided the topic and kissed Paul.

Granted, I never really needed a reason to kiss Paul. I melted into the kiss, just like always. Whenever I was around Paul, especially this close, I get such strong feelings rising up in me. The fact that Paul's an amazing kisser doesn't hurt either.

His hands wandered, but then he suddenly jerked and pulled away. Paul stared down at me and I could see it in his eyes that he wanted me. He wanted me so badly.

"Stop trying to distract me," he said.

"I… that's not…" I faltered. I bit my lip and played even dirtier. "So you don't want to kiss me?"

Paul groaned. "Of course I want to. I always want to kiss you. I always want to do a lot more than just kiss you. Now isn't the time though."

"Now is the perfect time," I said.

"Are you really going to try to tell me that kissing me isn't just a distraction? Are you going to try to tell that that's not what you're doing? Bella, you're doing anything you can to keep us from talking about the imprint bond," Paul said.

I was quickly running out of options.

There had to be something that I was missing, some way to make him stop talking about this. No matter what I couldn't let him know what I really think about the imprint bond, or rather why I think about imprint bonds like I do. It would tear him apart if he knew.

"The imprint bond makes our relationship more intense than it normally would be," Paul said.

I sighed. "Paul…"

"No, listen to me, Bella. This is important. I know you don't believe in imprinting, but it's real. I'm sure you've noticed a feeling of loss whenever we're apart," Paul told me.

"That's just because I feel strongly about you," I said.

Paul grinned and said, "You know, you can say 'love'."

"Fine, I love you," I said, my cheeks burning. "I miss you when you're not around because I love you. There's nothing supernatural about that."

"You're right. There is nothing supernatural about missing me, but there is to the degree that you miss me. I'm not saying that what we have is fake, just that it's strengthened by the imprint bond," Paul tried to explain.

"Actually that's exactly what you're saying," I said, distancing myself from him. "You're saying that I only feel this way about you, to whatever degree, because of an imprint bond."

"No, no, that's not what this is," Paul said.

Paul grabbed my hands and kissed them. He was breathing a little heavier than usual, his nerves bouncing all over the place. I was to blame, but in the heat of the moment I couldn't feel the guilt. I knew I would feel it later, but now all I saw was red.

I pulled my hands away and glared at him. "I refuse to believe that what I feel for you is only because of some stupid bond created by some wolf gods!"

"Wolf gods," Paul said, arching an eyebrow. He sobered up when he looked at how worked up I was getting. "Bella, this is real. I promise you, I love you and I love you on my own."

"Maybe you do, but I don't know if I do."

We both fell silent.

I can't believe I actually said it. I said what was bothering me deep down, but it was the one thing I regretted more than anything else. It was the one thing that made Paul look away from me. He was speechless for the first time.

Paul finally understood why I was fighting the idea of an imprint bond so much. He knew how he felt and that it was real, but I had no such reassurance. There was nothing to reassure me that I didn't just fall in love with him because I was ready for someone to love and for someone to love me.

I could barely look at him myself as I said, "You… you explained that you fell for me before I needed someone to love me… in that way. You know you love me from your heart, not some imprint bond. I just, I don't know if I do. Maybe what I feel is because of the imprint bond. You said that it was all up to me. You would be what I needed. What if I only feel like I love you because I changed from needing a friend to needing someone to love me?"

"This is why you were fighting the idea of the imprint bond so hard," he said quietly.

**A little shorter than usual, but I hope you still enjoyed the chapter. This was a really difficult chapter to write, which is why it is a little shorter. Also, I am really happy about all the positive comments about the preview of the other story at the end of the last chapter. It won't be up for a while, but I'm really excited about it. It's going to be a little darker than this chapter though, so you have been warned.**

**Onto my favourite comments!:**

** .X said: ****I do see your point with charlie being careful, didnt even think of that. With the way he reacted in this chapter, i say there will be some arguments between them and him showing more of a fatherly side. I think bella needs to realize that even though she is 18, charlie still has the right to act pretental since hes just worried about her. ****Bellas reaction to finding out...she really was blind sided by it. I can understand her feelings about the supernatural part of it and because of that i really like that she is just going to trust what they have is none magical means. ****I wonder how she is going to react when or if she puts a connection to jakes betrayel to her with imprinting because that just doesnt give him a right to the way he has been acting.**

**Oh there will be a lot of drama between Bella and Jake, haha. There's lots of that to come :)**

**Ashatan87 said: I'm so happy that Paul opened up to Bella about his parents and him being a wolf. Especially that she is his Imprint, I thought they just felt strongly towards each other. I can't wait for the next chapter! ****Like Paul, I'm wondering when they will be intimate! How long can Bella hold Paul off? Lol**

**The real question is how long will Bella WANT to hold him off? ;P**

**nika0645 said: Fantastic chapter. Loved the way how Paul explained everything to Bella. I don't like her sentence 'I don't believe in imprinting', though. I feel as if Bella really couldn't tell him something like that. It's not her personality. She should understand it in the future, believe in it. ****Anyway, my only and favourite Bella&amp;Paul story so far. Keep going!**

**I understand where you're coming from, but clearly why she said it like that was explained in this chapter. It makes sense when you think about it. Paul is so sure, but Bella has no such reassurance, apart from Paul.**

**JustSearching said: ****Okay first off I love how you revealed the wolves. I always thought if the Cullen's crushed her spirit she would be more hesitant with the wolves and you got that in spades. I like the maturity they both show in this story, especially with each other. I have a feeling we will see some Papa Bear Charlie soon, lol. As for the preview, I WANT THIS STORY! It seems like a very interesting twist, I can't wait.**

**Oh thank you so much! As for the other story, I'm hoping to get some chapters done this summer. Probably post the first one fall/winter. I will definitely add a note on this chapter when I upload it :)**

**I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but it is exam season so who knows.**

**\- maywriter13**


	13. Chapter 13: The Other Wolf

**Chapter 13: The Other Wolf**

Two hours and we still haven't talked.

I sat against the headboard of his bed while he sat against the wall opposite to me. His head was down, staring at some game on his phone. He pulled it out an hour into our silence, not that I could blame him.

There was no way I could expect him to be in the talking mood after I dropped a complete bombshell on him. I could only imagine how hard this was for him. He only really started opening himself up to me and I had to go and do this. I had to go and tear open his wounds. Everyone walks out on him and now he probably thinks I will too.

He must think I'm rejecting him just because I can't handle this imprint bond and what it means. I don't want to hurt him, but I need to know if I genuinely love him. With Paul things have always seemed so real, so I need to know that what I feel for him is actually real. I refuse to let everything between us just be manufactured by some wolf magic. Maybe imprint bonds are real, but why do they have to make things so complicated?

I did this to Paul. I made him feel so awful. Just like that, I made him feel things I never wanted him to feel. He must think I don't love him anymore. Heck, I'm not sure if it's even real love. I still couldn't get around it though. I made Paul feel this way.

It's all my fault.

"Stop."

I looked up. "What?"

"The self-loathing. Stop it," Paul said.

The sad look in his eyes tore me apart. It was hard not to hate myself for doing this to him. What was worse was that he could feel all my emotions. Every fibre of my emotions were high strung, so it was no wonder Paul could feel it. It was probably so strong that my feelings almost felt like his own. There was no hope in trying to hide my feelings from Paul.

I tried to calm myself. My mind was running in circles, but that didn't mean my emotions had to. Taking a deep breath, my eyes closed, I centered myself. I needed my emotions in control if I wanted to go about this situation logically.

"I'm not saying I don't love you," I said after a minute, my voice quiet. "With all this imprint stuff, I just don't know what's real anymore."

Paul looked down. "I understand. You feel lost."

"Is there anyone else who knows a lot about this imprinting stuff?" I asked.

"All the wolves, but you'll get the exact same information. I've already told you everything, Bella. If you want to hear it from someone else's mouth, then fine. You'll hear the same things I've told you. I have never lied to you," Paul told me.

"Paul, I never said you were lying. I just want to hear another perspective, maybe from one of the imprinted wolves. Oh my gosh, I actually just referred to a person as a wolf. I can't talk to a wolf, I don't speak wolf. I meant in human form, obviously," I prattled on.

Paul chuckled and shook his head lightly. "You're babbling."

"I guess so," I mumbled, fidgeting. I couldn't seem to sit still. "Who else is imprinted anyway?"

When Paul stared at me he honestly looked like a deer caught in headlights. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. It was like he didn't know what he could say. He had to know who else was imprinted, so what was it that he couldn't tell me?

"Sam would be your best option," he finally said.

"Alright. I'll go talk to Sam," I said. I got off Paul's bed. "When I come back, and I will come back, we're going to talk about what you're so obviously hiding from me."

I left Paul's house, confident. If talking to Sam meant I would be able to figure all of this out, then fine. My guard would need to be up though. If this imprinting stuff really is just forcing two people together, forcing the live, then Sam as the Alpha would be at the front, pulling that bandwagon. Edward had Alice to trick me and pull me in, so who's to say that Sam wouldn't be Paul's right hand man for the job?

That's ridiculous.

I told myself I was being ridiculous.

Paul loves me and he of all people wouldn't try to trick and trap me like that. He knows what I've gone through and he wouldn't try to make a repeat performance. Paul is good to me, more so than I necessarily deserve. I had to trust that his loyalty to Sam was for good reasons. When it came down to it, it was Sam I didn't trust. There was no doubt in my mind that I trusted Paul, but Sam was another story. I barely even knew him.

What I needed was the truth and someone to reason it out with me. I didn't know if Sam was the right wolf for the job, but he would have to do. Maybe I could even talk it out with Emily, imprintee to imprintee.

Sam was sitting on his front steps when I got there. He looked surprised when he saw me and stood up. He greeted me with a smile, but there was some tightness behind the pleasantry.

"Bella, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Sam said.

I took a deep breath. "I know everything. The wolves, the… imprinting. Everything."

To my surprise, Sam grinned. It was true joy in the grin. "That's great. Paul finally told you." Then he frowned and asked, "If he already told you everything, what are you here for?"

"It's about the imprinting," I said quietly.

"Oh great," he uttered. "Let me guess; you don't believe in it."

"I do believe in it, but that's the problem," I said.

Sam eased himself down on the porch. He patted the spot next to him. I hesitated for a moment, but pushed it down and sat beside him.

"What exactly is the problem? Trust me I've heard them all. Is it too weird? Do you think it's not possible? Is Paul not the kind of guy you thought you would end up? I completely understand if it's the last one." He was joking about the last part, clearly by the grin on his face, but it still annoyed me for some reason.

"I'm just not sure what's real anymore. It's like, I love Paul and I know that, but I don't know if it's just because of the imprint bond. It makes me feel like I might not even love him because I want to," I told him, blurting all of it right out. "I need to know that I really love him. I need to know I'm not in some fake relationship again."

Sam watched me for a minute. Then he smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "This is about the leech, isn't it?"

"Leech?" I questioned.

"Sorry. Vampire. We call them leeches," Sam said.

Now that I think about it, Paul called Edward a leech as well. He brushed it off as meaning Edward was sucking the life out of me. I didn't think he meant it literally, but maybe he did. It worked both ways when it comes to Edward though.

It was true that Edward was the biggest leech in my life. He sucked the life out of me, even if he never sucked my blood. I was so empty on the inside for so long, and I could still feel the impact of him. My life took a turn for the worst from the second I met him. It was because of him that I couldn't trust my own feelings.

Everything with him was fake.

"How do you know it's real? I've heard your story, Sam. You were in love with Leah, yet suddenly you ended up being in love with her cousin. Less than a year later and you're engaged. No offense, but to me that just doesn't seem natural or real," I told him.

"The imprint bond enhances your feelings," Sam said.

"So I've heard," I muttered.

Sam chuckled and told me, "I don't blame you for not trusting this, Bella. You've been through a lot. It's more than that though. All imprints go through this to some degree."

"What about Emily?" I asked.

"She went through it too. It was less not trusting the imprint bond and more about the guilt she felt. Emily couldn't help but feel like it was her fault," Sam told me. He looked down at the ground. "It was a rough few weeks."

"Emily didn't find it weird that you suddenly jumped from Leah to her?" I asked.

"She did," Sam admitted. He looked at me and added, "That was more from her guilt though."

"What about you? Don't you ever feel like it's not real? I mean, it kind of seems like you're forced to love her because you imprinted on her," I said.

"Believe me, I understand where you're coming from. The difference is that I know I love her. I think this is so difficult for you because you can't help but wonder if it's the same as before," Sam told me.

I had to admit what really happened. "Edward told me I was his Mate… and then he left."

Sam really looked at me then. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a brief one-armed hug. For some reason it felt like I was home. For a second it felt good, but then my insides seemed to sizzle and warning bells wet off in my head. I felt like this with Edward's family, but they left me just as easily as Edward did. I felt like they could have very well have been my own family, yet they abandoned me.

Relief flooded me when Sam's arm fell away from me.

"Paul won't leave you."

"He can't, and that's not fair to him if this love isn't even real," I said.

Sam smiled. "Unbelievable. You're scared to lose yourself and get caught up again, but you also don't want to subject him to have to stay by your side forever as if it's some punishment. Have you ever considered that you should just listen to your heart?"

"This imprint bond…"

"No, it doesn't force your feelings. If you met Paul and there was no imprint bond, no shapeshifting, no magic, do you think you would fall in love with him?" Sam asked.

"I…" I frowned. "I don't know. I didn't even think we would be friends, but that was also because of the imprint bond."

Paul always intimidated me a little bit. He was the typical bad boy, someone who I knew better than to get mixed up with. Then again, look at me now, having love problems about him. I didn't know that we would even be talking if not for the imprint bond.

"I suppose I should correct myself. If you met Paul and got to know him, do you think you would care for him?" Sam asked.

The answer came to me instantly. "Yes."

Sam merely smiled.

"I like Paul as a person. He might seem like a rough, bad boy, but he's a good person," I said.

"Then I think you have your answer," Sam said.

I just sat there for a while, completely confounded. Sam made it seem so simple. I was never able to come tot his conclusion because I always over thought things like this, I judged every single thought of mine. I'm so screwed up I can't trust any sigle thought circulating in my head.

He made it so simple though. Sam made me know it was the truth.

"I have to go."

Sam chuckled. "Good luck to you."

"Do you think I'll have a hard time getting Paul to trust me again?" I asked, stopping from taking too many steps from the porch, turning back to him.

"No," Sam said decidedly. Then he had on a wolfish grin. "Though makeup sex tends to be wild."

Howling laughter resounded in the background as I left Sam behind, rolling my eyes.

Paul was in the same spot as when I left. He didn't bother lifting his head when I walked in. It was like he was preparing himself for me to leave for good. He kept himself guarded and I really couldn't blame him. I had been so guarded with him as well, but that had to stop.

I sat beside him and leaned into his side. Paul draped his arm around my shoulders. It was so nonchalant, but then he pulled me close and buried his face into my hair. Paul was so vulnerable and close to breaking. I brought him to that point and I was the only one who could bring him back.

"I love you. I love you and it scares me. I have this obsessive need to have some proof that it's real, that it's not just because of some stupid imprint bond, but this is the kind of thing you can't prove. You just know. You just know and I do," I told Paul, aware of the hot tears stinging my eyes. "I'm damaged and screwed up, but I refuse to let that ruin my chance with you."

"You're not screwed up," Paul told me sternly.

I shook my head. "I am. Edward screwed me up so badly. Everything with him was fake. It's because of that that I needed to know if what we have is real or not. I can't afford to be in another fake relationship."

Paul kissed me on the forehead. I felt it to my very core that he understood. He understood me on another level. Now he knew just how screwed up I was. He knew why I needed to know we weren't just together because of the imprint bond.

I wouldn't be able to handle another fake relationship. As I stared at Paul, I knew I wouldn't have to. Paul was it for me and he was real, his love for me was real and mine for him was real.

Besides, aren't we all a little screwed up on the inside?

**I know it's been a suuuuuper long time since I last uploaded a chapter, so I'm super sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter will be good for the time being. I'm back in university, so I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have for writing. But anyway, on with my fav comments from the last chapter:**

**DeathByEmbarrassment said: ****I WOULD BE LYING IF I SAID I WASN'T TOTALLY FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW! OMG, I absolutely love this. Some of the fanfics I read are so illogical but the Bella and Paul you've created just makes sense. This twist is so typical of your Bella, with her abandonment issues and general emotional disarray, that I kinda expected it but really hope you wouldn't do it and would have some mercy on our poor souls. I love how you actually make me fear (quite a bit) for the characters, you are totally the George R Martin of fanfic. That being said you are giving me serious anxiety and I can't wait for the next update!**

**Yeah her issues play a lot into last chapter and this chapter. But hey, we all have some kind of issue :p**

** .X said: not sure what to say. i feel so bad for bella with having to question her own feelings. for paul to know that she is. but i can see how its question-able. not sure how to go about these two but for bella. the imprint bond shows that her friendship with jake could of been fake. it looks fake to me at the moment. like he only hung out with her because he was interested in her romantically and when thet was out of the question with his imprint, he just stopped being there because he couldnt have what he wanted. thats how it looks to me and if she ends up seeing it in any form like that then i cant see her coming to except this whole imprint thing sooner...hope that makes sense, on what i was trying to say.**

**You made such a good point her because this is what I'm trying to get at. Bella has had no one really stay by her side... aside from Paul obvi. This is a reoccurring thing in this story. Not over yet ;p**

**Those were my two fav comments. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**\- maywriter13**


End file.
